Jinchuriky star force
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: En un futuro un joven de nombre Naruto luchaba dia a dia para demostrar su vailia y habilidades, todo para ser reconocido por quien es, pero poco a poco todo empieza a ir cuesta abajo en su vida y un dia decide quitarse la vida... Summary incompleto   U
1. Estrella uno

**despues de mucho darle vueltas al asunto decidi publicar este fic de una vez por todas... este fic contiene elementos de animes como "Infinite Stratos", "Macross frontier" y "Ryuusei no Rockman/Tribe", advierto algunas cosas...**

**1.- tal vez no les agrade el primer capi. **

**2.- este fic carecera de romance, basicamente sera mas drama que otra cosa. **

**3.- fans del emo vengador abstenerse de leer el fic ya que es un anti-Sasuke. **

**4****.- no esperen rapida actualizacion. **

**sin mas el fic... **

* * *

><p><strong>Jinchuriky star force.<strong>

_**Estrella uno: Jinchuriky.**_

Año 2026, la humanidad había alcanzado un nuevo nivel en avances tecnológicos logrando hacer mas fácil la vida en la tierra para los humanos, incluso la exploración espacial era mas sencilla a tal grado que era común encontrar pequeñas colonias en planetas cercanos al sistema solar.

Dentro de una escuela muy especial, un gran número de estudiantes se preparaban para otro duro día de estudio, galaxy konoha school, la mas prestigiosa escuela de jóvenes pilotos y combatientes intergalácticos, pero esta mantenía su división valquiria, conformada por chicas, esta división era única y especial aun mayor que la de los hombres.

La razón era simple, ellas eran las únicas capases de utilizar los dispositivos llamaos Infinite stratos, mas comúnmente llamados IS por sus iniciales.

Los IS son mecanismos mechas mucho mas pequeños y prácticos que los grandes aviones transformables que utilizaban los hombres, era por eso que eran mucho mas solicitadas e idolatradas por eso.

Pero la historia cambio en unos cuantos meses, aparecieron 4 chicos capases de usar los IS al igual que las chicas, esta noticia sorprendió al mundo entero, los chicos eran Sasuke Uchiha, con su IS sharingan, Neji Hyuga con byakugan, Sabaku no Gaara y shukaku y por ultimo Killer bee junto a su hacchibi.

Estos 4 jóvenes se habían convertido en la sensación para todos, eran admirados y reconocidos por todos y especialmente por las chicas que siempre los rodeaban.

Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados, ojos azules y tres marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes de zorro caminaba hacia sus clases en la prestigiosa escuela, antes siempre estaba ansioso, deseoso de llegar y poder demostrar de lo que estaba hecho para ser reconocido como un gran piloto de combate.

_Pero todo cambio tiempo atrás, prácticamente desde que esos 4 chicos debutaron como usuarios de los IS, pero no fue esa la causa, un par de semanas atrás hubo un ataque en la colonia donde su padre trabajaba, desafortunadamente todo se vio reducido a escombros y hasta ahora no se ha identificado quien pudo haberlo hecho._

_Esa noticia lo devasto al igual que a su madre, pero como no había algún rastro de que su padre estuviera realmente muerto a pesar de las pocas probabilidades de que sobreviviera, ninguno de los dos perdió las esperanzas de que así fuera ni tampoco sus ánimos por ser piloto, al contrario eso lo animo a esforzarse mucho mas y sorprendentemente sus notas subieron bastante y sus habilidades mejoraron._

_Todo iba de maravilla nuevamente a pesar de todo, estaba tan feliz por eso que pensó declarársele a ella, esa chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle por temor._

_Claro que tenia miedo y como no, su padre era todo un tirano, frió y muy exigente en todo, no aceptaría que cualquiera estuviera con alguna de sus hijas y ni hablar de su primo que era un claro reflejo de su tío._

_Le sorprendió enterarse que Neji podía manejar un IS al igual que ella y claro fue transferido con el resto para aprender como usarlos adecuadamente, junto con su odioso rival Sasuke Uchiha, no le importo, y al contrario se sintió feliz de librarse de ese emo amargado._

_Todo estaba listo, él estaba seguro de que aceptaría y si no lo hacia insistiría hasta que le dijera que si, no se rendiría fácilmente, o al menos eso pensó hasta verlos._

_La dulce y amable Hinata Hyuga irradiaba felicidad abrazada a Sasuke justo antes de besarse, la sola imagen hizo que todas sus fuerzas se fueran al demonio, se alejo sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara._

_Llego a su casa sin fuerzas solo para enterarse que su madre había sido secuestrada, era el colmo, ¿Es que acaso no se merecía ser feliz?, primero su padre, luego Hinata y ahora era su madre, todo eso se mezcló en su interior y por primera vez su sonrisa se apago y creyó que seria para siempre._

_Los meses pasaron y sus notas volvieron a descender, pero esta vez mucho mas que antes, parecía que no le importaba la escuela y de hecho así era._

_Ya nada le importaba, su padre "desaparecido", su madre secuestrada y la mujer de su vida en brazos de otro, ya nada le importaba._

_Hace tan solo una semana dentro de una noche que parecía tranquila lo había decidido, ya no tenia sentido seguir vivo si su vida era un fiasco total, estaba decidido a lanzarse del puente donde la había visto por primera vez, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al vació con una sola idea en mente "papa te encontrare"._

_Al abrir los ojos todo estaba completamente blanco, nada, ni piso ni paredes, solo un blanco infinito._

— _¿Hola? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Así es el cielo? —Preguntaba mas para si mismo que para alguien en especial, lo que le sorprendió fue obtener respuesta._

—_No estas muerto —_

— _¿Quién esta hay? —Cuestionó con temor._

_Sin obtener respuesta el espacio se distorsiono y frente a él aparecía un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas._

— _¿Quién eres? —Articuló apenas audible por la imponente figura frente a él._

—_Yo soy el Kyuubi, rey del planeta bijuu y ¿Tú cómo te llamas humano? —Interrogó la enorme bestia._

—_N-Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki —Respondió un poco mas tranquilo._

—_Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Por qué te lanzaste de esa altura? —Inquirió el kyuubi con aparente curiosidad._

_Él rubio solo desvió la mirada con tristeza y dolor._

—_Por que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mudo —Respondió tristemente._

_El rey lo miro._

—_Muy bien cachorro, en ese caso ¿Por qué no te conviertes en mi recipiente? —Ofreció el zorro con una enorme sonrisa._

_Naruto lo volteo a ver con sorpresa, ¿Su recipiente? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, pero pensándolo bien que le importaba, es mas seria agradable, serviría para algo._

—_Tu recipiente… —Repitió con un extraño tono —Esta bien, suena vació —Dijo con frialdad._

_El bijuu sonrió aun más._

— _¿Estas seguro? Si accedes significara que te veras envuelto en muchos mas problemas de los que crees y tendrás que ayudarme a salvar mi planeta —Advirtió él alienígena._

— _¿Salvar tu planeta? —Repitió en modo de pregunta._

—_Si, hace poco tiempo alguien ataco mi planeta, intentamos combatirlo pero desafortunadamente fuimos superados en numero y además poseían algo que fue demasiado para nosotros al final solo yo y otros dos de mis mas fuertes subordinados logramos escapar, es patético aceptar que me vi obligado a todo esto, pero te repito humano ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto? Si aceptas tendrás que dejar este planeta y tal vez nunca más regreses —Explicó el ser de otro planeta con seriedad._

—_Ya te lo dije, mi existencia aquí ya no es necesaria ni para mí, ni para nadie iré contigo Kyuubi —Respondió con el mismo semblante frió._

—_De acuerdo mocoso, es un trato —Exclamó el kyuubi convirtiéndose en una especie de neblina en color naranja y entrando al cuerpo del Uzumaki, lo ultimo que vio fue un collar con un cristal en tonos azules verdosos alrededor de su cuello._

_Al día siguiente despertó en la orilla del rió donde salto con la idea de que todo había sido un simple sueño, pero cambio de idea al ver el extraño collar que tenia en su cuello, según el mismo Kyuubi, hay es donde el se encontraba, eso porque la tierra no tenia lo necesario para mantenerlo afuera por mucho tiempo y de esa forma mantendría sus energías._

Desde entonces había esperado la oportunidad de poder largarse de una buena vez de ese planeta que por mucho tiempo llamo hogar, según el kyuubi primero tenia que entrenarlo de la manera correcta antes de regresar a salvar a su especie, solo que su sorpresa fue muy grande al saber que el "regalo" del alíen fue ni mas ni menos que su propio IS, el cual hasta ahora permanece como un secreto.

Ahora su entrenamiento estaba progresando y se encaminaba para convertirse en el mas fuerte "Jinchuriki" como el lo llamaba.

* * *

><p><strong>y bien?... bueno este fic me costo mucho darle vida y espero que a alguien le interese y al menos deje un Review...<strong>


	2. Estrella dos

_**Bueno... como veo el primero no tubo mucho impacto o todos se olvidaron de dejar reviews... como sea, si este cap no deja mas creo que mejor lo borrare de aqui**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estrella dos: Promesas.<strong>_

Otro día de clases termino lleno de burlas, bromas e insultos por parte de los compañeros del chico de ojos azules, era el hazme reír de toda la escuela, absolutamente nadie lo respetaba ni tomaba enserio nada de lo que decía, pero eso ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ahora su única meta era cumplir con lo pactado con el monstruo de las nueve colas.

Justo al término se dirigió nuevamente a la zona de prácticas.

— ¡Oye! Naruto, ¿Vas a practicar? ¿Por qué note das por vencido viejo? Sabes que no sirves para nada —Habló un castaño de aspecto perruno, pupilas rasgadas y triángulos invertidos en sus mejillas.

—Métete en tus asuntos cara de perro —Respondió tan fríamente que dejo sorprendidos por unos momentos a sus compañeros.

Era cierto que ya iban varias semanas que ese chico no era el mismo, pero las bromas seguían y él no se quejaba y parecían no importarle, pero el hecho de que respondiera de esa manera había sido algo de ver para creer.

Naruto ya estaba harto, quería largarse de una vez por todas y para eso tenia que volverse mas fuerte rápido, fuera como fuera.

—Ya casi estas listo chico —Comentó el kyuubi desde el collar.

— ¿Entonces ya podemos irnos? —Interrogó él rubio a su huésped tomando el collar en sus manos.

—No, aun no podemos, aun hay algunas cosas que hacer aquí en la tierra —Respondió serio.

—Dijiste que si me volvía mas fuerte era suficiente —Espectó enfadado el de ojos azules.

—Yo nunca dije tal cosa, lo que dije fue que necesitaba que te volvieras mas fuerte para que fueses mas útil —Exclamó con molestia por levantarle la voz.

De pronto el espacio se distorsionó y ambos aparecieron en el mismo espacio completamente blanco uno frente al otro.

—Escucha bien humano, se necesitara más que la fuerza de un jinchuriki para poder salvar mi planeta —Dijo de forma seria.

— ¿Qué? Y ¿Entonces para que todo eso del entrenamiento? —Naruto estaba realmente molesto.

— ¡Silencio! —Calló unos segundos —Mocoso enfrentaremos a todo un ejercito y para eso necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible —Continuó mas calmado.

— ¿Ayuda? Pero… ¿A quién se la pediremos? —Preguntó confundido él rubio.

—A nadie, al menos por ahora —Hizo un ademán con una de sus colas de que guardara silencio y prosiguió —Desde tiempos antiguos la tierra a sido visitada por muchas clases de alienígenas, los bijuu no son la excepción, dentro de este lugar escondieron varias reliquias —

— ¿Reliquias? —Repitió curioso.

El kyuubi asintió.

—5 gargantillas que le dan a su portador la capacidad de manipular el agua, tierra, fuego, viento y relámpago, también escondieron 9 objetos los cuales portan los poderes de los antiguos bijuu, ellos llegaron a la tierra hace mucho y los humanos los vieron como deidades, estos antes de morir transfirieron sus poderes a 9 objetos, se dice que si los 9 se reúnen serán capaces de usar el arma definitiva del planeta bijuu —Explicó de forma seria el rey.

—5 gargantillas y 9 objetos… ¿Cómo los reconoceremos? —Cuestionó en pose pensativa.

—Eso no será ningún problema para nosotros, ellos están llenos de chacra por lo que será sencillo diferenciarlos del resto, además ya tengo el primer objeto —Exclamó sonriente el zorro.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde esta? —Preguntó con actitud infantil

—En tu cuello —Naruto lo vio extrañado y bajo su mirada al collar —Ese collar es el primer objeto pero solo ese he logrado encontrar, parecía llamarme —Comentó Kyuubi con algo de extrañeza.

—Bueno, solo nos faltan las 5 gargantillas y 8 reliquias no creo que sea tan difícil —Sonrió confiado.

—Hay algo mas —Dijo llamando su atención —Parece ser que existen algunos escritos detallando parte de las leyendas de estas reliquias y algunos humanos han logrado descifras una parte y las están buscando —

—En ese caso ¿Qué hacemos aquí charlando? Terminemos mi entrenamiento y vallamos por esas reliquias antes de que alguien mas lo haga —Vociferó seriamente él Uzumaki regresando a la realidad.

Una joven de hermosos ojos perlas, pelo negro azulado y piel blanca salía del instituto con paso lento y su cabeza gacha, últimamente sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Sasuke siempre fue un chico genial y atractivo, pero lo que a ella le gustaba era la seguridad que tenia en si mismo como para hacer lo que quisiera, desde que lo conoció por primera vez le gusto y poco a poco se enamoro perdidamente de él y cuando le pidió ser su pareja ella no dudo en aceptarlo.

Pero claro no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas en su vida, siempre fue considerada débil e inútil por su propio padre ya que su hermana menor demostraba tener mejores aptitudes para los IS que ella y cuando se supo que Neji podía usarlos y que incluso era mejor que ella fue aun peor, llego a ser considerada una desgracia y causa perdida, aun así le agradaba la idea de pasar mas tiempo con su adorado primo.

Pero ese no era el problema, lo que ella temía era que los rumores fueran ciertos, lo que decían que Sasuke Uchiha no tomaba a ninguna chica enserio y solo las usaba como mas le convenía.

Al principio claro que lo negó rotundamente, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez era mas frió con ella y pasaban menos tiempo juntos o inventaba excusas para evitar estar con ella.

Suspiró con pesadez no debía pensar esas cosas estaba segura que él la amaba tanto como ella y nadie podía negarlo.

De pronto un extraño ruido capto su atención y se dirigió a ese lugar ¿Acaso aun quedaba alguien en la escuela? Ella se había demorado por algunos asuntos con respecto al comité estudiantil pero no creyó tardarse tanto y ahora era muy tarde… ¿Quién se quedaría tan tarde?

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver a un chico rubio, de ojos azules y tres marcas en sus mejillas justo en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, ¿Acaso había estado entrenando todo este tiempo?, al parecer así era, él joven estaba sudado, su traje se encontraba bastante gastado y por los vendajes que sobresalían de algunas partes de su cuerpo parecía que ese no era el único día que entrenaba tan tarde.

Respiraba de forma agitada, en sus manos traía dos pistolas, en su cadera un cinturón con otras 4, dos en sus muslos y en su espalda un rifle, ¿Qué pretendía con todo ese armamento? Si entraba así en combate seguro lo mataría, la carga era demasiada como para moverse libremente.

Pero ahora que lo veía bien, si, era ese chico, el que todos molestan e insultan llamándolo fracasado o perdedor, de alguna forma eso también le dolía a ella, ya que era lo mismo que le decían, pero él nunca se rendía y siempre sonreía, bueno eso fue hasta hace unos meses donde perdió a toda su familia una tras otra.

Sintió pena por ese pobre chico, no volvió a sonreír desde entonces y por alguna razón quiso animarlo, pero siempre que estaba con Sasuke terminaba olvidándose de todo y al final se entero que se volvió un chico aislado y sin muestra de vida.

El sonido del aparato de disparo la saco de sus pensamientos y se oculto lo mejor posible para evitar ser vista mientras veía lo que ese chico haría.

Varios discos salieron disparado contra él chico que los evito de forma increíble y después usando sus pistolas disparo destruyéndolos antes de que otros objetos cilíndricos salieran directo hacia él, lanzo las pistolas de sus manos a los lados y tomo dos del cinturón y disparo a los objetivos, nuevamente mas objetos salieron en su contra pero él hábilmente utilizaba cada una de sus armas para destruir todos los objetivos.

Hinata solo veía como ese chico que llamaban "perdedor" se movía de una forma increíble y usaba sus armas con una maestría increíble, podría estar claramente al nivel de Sasuke o Neji o tal vez ser mejor que ellos.

Naruto saco su rifle y apunto a los últimos 4 objetivos que seguían moviéndose para después dirigirse hacia él, disparo destruyendo a 3 de ellos pero el 4 disparo solo rozo al último que arremetió contra él Uzumaki mandándolo a besar el piso.

Hinata dio un respingo al ver la escena y mas al notar que el objeto se dirigía nuevamente al rubio intento salir en su ayuda pero este logro esquivarlo antes de ser golpeado, para después apuntar con su rifle y terminar con el entrenamiento.

Cayó al piso nuevamente por la fatiga y la Hyuga estuvo por salir en su ayuda cuando escucho unas palabras que la obligaron a detenerse.

—Aun no… no es… suficiente… —Jadeó incorporándose por su cuenta, estaba agotado pero aun así insistía en continuar.

—Basta por hoy chico, con esto será suficiente por ahora —Resonó la voz del kyuubi en su cabeza.

—Dije… que no… tengo que ser mas fuerte… no me rendiré… cumpliré mi promesa, sin importar lo que cueste —Su mirada mostraba determinación y dejaba claro que no se rendiría.

La Hyuga se quedo paralizada por sus palabras, ese chico realmente era alguien increíble y pensar que muchos lo tratan como basura. Nuevamente intento salir pero una voz se escucho en el lugar.

_El edificio se cerrara en 15 minutos, favor de desalojar el lugar._

Una grabación, la escuela estaba por cerrar y eso preocupo a la chica, giro su vista al chico pero este ya no estaba, seguramente ya se había ido a cambiarse para salir y lo mejor seria que ella también saliera o si no se quedaría encerrada dentro.

Al anochecer varios hombres se reunían en uno de los pocos muelles de la ciudad, hoy entregarían una importante pieza para un museo, de forma cuidadosa descargaban cada objeto que iría a dicho museo, pero la pieza principal aun no salía.

Justo cuando era el turno de dicha pieza, una extraña mascara con forma de gato negro, una explosión ocurrió dentro del barco conmocionando a todo el mundo.

Después de unos momentos pudieron ver como alguien salía saltando de entre el humo y con los pocos reflejos de luz lograron notar a una figura femenina que portaba la mascara.

— ¡Deténganla, se ha robado la mascara! —Ordenó uno de los hombres a cargo.

Pero antes de que alguien por lo menos lo intentara la mujer desapareció.

—La muerte siempre fue vista como el final de las cosas… les mostrare que se equivocan y es solo el comienzo —Murmuro la voz de a joven de cabellera rubia que portaba la mascara desde la azotea de uno de los tanto edificios de la ciudad.


	3. Estrella tres

__**espero que siga teniendo mas visitas en este fic por que la verdad... si me decaigo cuando no veo nada de progreso... en fin... la conti!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estrella tres: Necromancia.<strong>_

La pacifica y silenciosa noche fue abruptamente interrumpida por las decenas de gritos de pánico y desastres ocurridos en la ciudad, el pánico y terror reflejados en los rostros de los implicados mostraban el asombro y la incredulidad sobre lo que habían visto.

Detrás de ellos un grupo de personas con ropas rasgadas, carne pudriéndose, partes de su cuerpo mutiladas, huesos mostrándose a simple vista, junto a varios animales con las mismas características perseguían a los aterrados ciudadanos a quienes acorralaron finalmente tras aparecer otro continente frente a ellos, sin perder tiempo se lanzaron en su contra.

Por otro lado la situación era algo parecida, a excepción que no se trataba de cuerpos reanimados, si no mas bien simples esqueletos que destruían todo a su paso, varios de ellos perseguían a cuanto ser vivo se encontraran hasta atraparlo y golpearlo hasta verlo muerto.

Las alarmas de emergencia sonaron por toda la ciudad alertando a los inquilinos.

—Esto es solo el comienzo, esta ciudad se cubrirá de muerte para demostrar lo maravillosa que es, y cuando todo termine se lo demostrare al mundo entero —Exclamó la mujer de cabellos rubios desde lo alto de una torre observando el caos causado por los muertos vivientes.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó Naruto desde su departamento observando todo el caos causado por los esqueletos.

—Chico, siento un poderoso chacra en el centro de la ciudad, es muy probable que esto sea causado por ese chacra —Dijo el kyuubi haciéndose presente.

— ¿Estas diciendo que alguien puede traer a los muertos a la vida? —Interrogó el rubio.

—Solo se me ocurre alguien capaz de algo así, nekomata, el nibi —

— ¿nibi? ¿Entonces otro bijuu causa todo esto? —Su furia se incrementaba cada vez más.

—No lo creo, tal vez alguien encontró la reliquia que contiene el poder del nibi y si la esta usando es probable que no pudiera manejar tanto poder y se haya salido de control, no me extrañaría, no es fácil manejar el poder de un bijuu y menos para un humano —Respondió tranquilamente el zorro.

—Pero yo utilizo tu poder desde el principio y nunca me ha pasado —Exclamó sorprendido él Uzumaki.

—Mocoso ¿Realmente crees que manejas todo mi potencial? Hasta ahora solo has usado una pequeña parte de mi poder, si te prestara aunque fuera la mitad tu mente no los soportaría y perderías toda capacidad de razonar es por eso que te he estado entrenando —Aclaró el rey de forma presuntuosa.

—Muy bien, ya entendí, pero ¿no deberíamos ir en lugar de estar aquí parloteando antes de que alguien mas se nos adelante? —Comentó el de ojos azules de forma seria.

—Tienes razón, adelante mocoso —

Las brigadas de rescate tenían bastantes dificultades tratando de retener a los cadáveres reanimados, eran demasiados y cada vez el problema era mayor ya que cada que alguien caía muerto este se levantaba como un zombie más.

Incluso las valquirias se encontraban en aprietos, la energía de sus IS se agotaba mucho más rápido de lo esperado y sus escudos también disminuyan su potencia, lo peor del caso era que no podían pedir los refuerzos de los pilotos ya que era una zona urbana y aun se encontraban varios civiles siendo evacuados.

—No tienen fin —Comentó una rubia, de ojos azules con un IS de color azul y tonos morados, sosteniendo un rifle en lo alto de un edificio disparando a cuanto muerto andante estuviera en su rango de visión.

—No te quejes Ino, tenemos que aguantara hasta que todos estén a salvo y lleguen los refuerzos —Reclamó una castaña de chonguitos, usando un IS de color café y negro, con partes rojas y dos especie de cañones flotando a cada lado, los cuales acumularon energía y dispararon contra sus enemigos derribando a varios.

—Chicas no peleen —Regañó la Hyuga con su juken lanzando una especie de látigos desde los dedos de su IS blanco y azul partiendo en pedazos a quienes se ponían en su camino.

El que sus amigas pelearan y fuera ella quien les detuviera no era novedad, lo extraño era que las que discutían todo el tiempo eran sus amigas Ino y Sakura, pero ahora esta ultima solo se concentraba en la lucha con su Hana o al menos eso parecía ya que para ser la mejor de la clase estaba dando un pésimo rendimiento en la misión y gastaba mucha energía en cosas inútiles, parecía una principiante.

Siempre admiro a su amiga pero desde hacia algún tiempo esta se veía mas decaída y triste, aunque sabia disimularlo muy bien con sus sonrisas, y por eso no podía evitar estar preocupada.

Trato de concentrarse lo mas que pudo en la actual misión y hacer todo lo posible pero su energía había alcanzado el limite y su IS desapareció por completo dejándola desprotegida, observo como Sasuke estaba cerca y se sintió aliviada pero este ni pareció darse cuenta de su estado por lo que la angustia regreso y mas al ver el contingente de zombies dirigirse hacia ella.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó Neji al ver a su prima en peligro pero estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo —Ino cubre a Hinata hasta que llegue a un lugar seguro —Ordenó él castaño.

—Lo siento esta fuera de mi rango, no puedo —Respondió la Yamanaka angustiada y molesta por no poder ayudar a su amiga.

Neji de inmediato se apresuro, pero en su interior sabia que no lo lograría.

Hinata ya tenia frente a ella a esas grotescas criaturas decididas a devorarla, instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando su inevitable final, pero este nunca llego, escucho varios disparos y los cuerpos caer, lentamente entreabrió sus ojos perlas para notar a un extraño IS naranja con nueve colas saliendo de su espalada parado justo frente a ella.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa al ver a su salvador, por alguna razón sentía una gran alegría al verlo, tal vez porque le salvo la vida.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el extraño quien traía un casco puesto evitando que se viera su rostro.

Hinata asintió levemente con su rostro aun con la expresión de sorpresa.

—Hinata ¿Estas bien? —Interrogó Neji preocupado por su prima llegando junto a ella.

—S-si, estoy bien, Neji-nii-san —Respondió al fin la Hyuga —G-gracias… etto… —

—Na… —Pronunció el extraño pero un gruñido resonó en su mente — ¿Kyuubi? —Murmuró apenas audible el chico.

Las miradas de asombro de los Hyuga era evidente, otro chico que podía pilotear un IS acababa de aparecer, pero ¿Por qué no les dijo su verdadero nombre?

—Bien, gracias "Kyuubi" te debo una —Exclamó seriamente él castaño pero con una clara muestra de gratitud, cosa que fue diferente para el Uchiha que estaba cerca y vio todo al cual le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Será mejor que la lleves a un lugar seguro —Comentó Kyuubi observando a la horda de muertos dirigirse hacia ellos.

Neji asintió y con la ayuda de su byakugan salio del campo de batalla.

—Mocoso no tenemos tiempo para esto —Resonó la voz del kyuubi en su cabeza.

—Ya lo se, solo pienso acabar con unos cuantos antes de llegar con quien tenga la reliquia —Respondió Naruto moviendo sus colas al frente y cargando energía para después disparar eliminando a varios cuerpos a la vez —Adelante —Acto seguido salio disparado a una velocidad muy superior a los demás.

—Gracias… Neji-nii-san —Agradeció la Hyuga una vez que toco tierra en un lugar seguro y varios oficiales se acercaban a ambos.

—No fue nada, ten mas cuidado para la próxima Hinata —Advirtió de forma dura pero la chica sabia perfectamente el porque.

A pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, la quería como a su hermana pequeña, y verla a punto de morir lo aterro, pero agradeció al cielo por la oportuna intervención de ese "kyuubi" aunque no lo tenia del todo conforme, ya que no les dio su nombre real y eso le pareció sospechoso, aun así no quitaba nada de la gratitud y algún día se encargaría de regresarle el favor, después de todo no le gustaba estar debiendo favores a nadie.

Pero ese solo era parte de su malestar, se supone que Sasuke Uchiha estaba mas que libre y a una distancia prudente para ayudar a su prima desde mucho antes pero en cambio no hizo absolutamente nada, después "hablaría" seriamente con él de su comportamiento, por ahora lo más importante era detener esa crisis.

Naruto se encontraba casi en el centro de la ciudad donde kyuubi le indico que se encontraba él culpable, seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra contra los esqueletos y cadáveres que se le ponían enfrente, pero parecían nunca terminar.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir lo maravilloso que es este espectáculo? —Preguntó una voz femenina en lo alto de un edificio.

—Chico, esa es —Escuchó la voz de kyuubi y se concentró en la chica.

—Pagaras por tú interferencia —Exclamó la mujer levantando su mano creando una esfera oscura para después arrojarla contra el rubio quien apenas logro esquivarla.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Cuestionó internamente cubriéndose de la explosión creada de la esfera —Es muy fuerte —

—Esa era una bijuu-dama, debes tener cuidado chico, esa es la técnica mas poderosa de un bijuu y si llega a golpearte con eso dudo que puedas salir vivo —Advirtió seriamente el Kyuubi.

—Entendido zorro —

—A él mis súbditos —Ordenó la rubia señalando al usuario del IS y casi al instante se vio rodeado de zombies, esqueletos y momias de diferentes especies.

—Genial… más muertos —Comentó con ironía Naruto.

Los disparos lanzados por el rubio acertaban en cada objetivo pero le resultaba algo frustrante el ver como aparecían cada vez más y más a su alrededor.

— ¿De dónde salen tantos? —Exclamó frustrado el portador del Kyuubi al ver que en lugar de disminuir el número de oponentes aumentaba.

—Se están retirando —Anunció Ino observando como los muertos daban media vuelta y se alejaban del lugar.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Inquirió la castaña.

—Eso no importa ahora tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad para ayudar a los civiles —Habló Neji de forma autoritaria comenzando con su labor de inmediato, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eso también le parecía extraño y más al ver que a donde se dirigían los zombies era el mismo por donde iba "Kyuubi".

—Chico, déjalos y vayamos por ella si le quitamos la mascara terminaremos con esto —Dijo el Kyuubi en su interior.

—De acuerdo —Asintió emprendiendo el vuelo contra la enmascarada.

— ¿En verdad crees que soy tan estúpida? —Expresó agitando su mano y al instante un sin fin de aves muertas salieron en dirección a Naruto.

—Esto se esta complicando —Exclamó el zorro observando como el rubio disparaba diestra y siniestra destrozando la parvada que los atacaba.

— ¡Ya estoy harto, ahora veras! —Gritó molesto el Uzumaki.

De pronto sus colas se separaron de él, rápidamente tomaron la forma de pequeños androides que empezaron a disparar a las aves, Naruto materializo un par de pistolas y de inmediato se dirigió a la misteriosa chica siendo cubierto por sus robots.

—Interesante, ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó seria la mujer.

—Los llamo mini-clones, uso las colas de Kyuubi para poder crearlos y obedecen todas mis órdenes —Explicó tranquilamente —Pero no estoy aquí para charlar, entrégame la mascara ahora —Pidió seriamente.

La rubia se hecho a reír.

—Si, claro, eso nunca pasara, le mostrare al mundo la maravillosa que es la muerte y tú no serás la excepción —

Poco a poco su cuerpo se cubría de un aura azul y sus manos tomaban la forma de una garra.

—Mocoso no hay tiempo, tenemos que quitársela rápido antes de que libere todo su poder, si lo hace no serás capas de ganarle —Ordenó el zorro.

Rápidamente Naruto comenzó con una serie de disparos con sus armas pero todos fueron evadidos por la enmascarada a una gran velocidad, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se posicionó frente al chico zorro golpeándolo con una de sus garras lanzándolo contra un edificio cercano.

—Tienes suerte de que los IS mantienen un escudo que te protege de cualquier daño, pero esto no se volverá a repetir —Exclamó la mujer mientras saltaba del edificio directo al rubio.

Naruto esquivó apenas el ataque, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como su oponente se apoyaba en la pared del edificio y la usaba para impulsarse y golpearlo nuevamente regresándolo a la azotea donde comenzó.

—Chico, el escudo esta en su limite, si no haces algo rápido va a matarte —Comunicó Kyuubi algo irritado, si él moría todo el trabajo se iría a la basura.

—Lo se —No parecía preocupado, mas bien confiado.

La mujer llego al lugar y no perdió el tiempo atacando nuevamente.

—Ahora conocerás lo bello de la muerte, ¡Ya no sentirás más dolor! —Exclamó lanzando otro ataque con su garra directo al estomago del rubio.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil hasta el último segundo moviéndose al costado izquierdo y tomando el brazo de la enmascarada, pero no resulto ileso y había recibido un corte que seguramente le impediría asistir a la escuela unos días, aparentemente el escudo no resistió el impacto.

— ¿Sabes?… hace unas semanas no me habría importado y con gusto hubiera aceptado la muerte, pero ahora tengo una promesa que cumplir y hasta eso, no moriré —

— ¡Suéltame insolente! —Forcejeó en un intento de librarse.

—No te has olvidado de mis mini-clones ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar los robots la golpearon uno por uno hasta elevarla en el aire.

—No es mi estilo lastimar a una mujer pero no tengo otra opción —Vociferó Naruto en el aire con sus "clones" junto a él, justo antes de disparar todos juntos lanzando una lluvia de disparos en la chica la cual cayó de lleno al piso y la mascara salio desprendida.

En cuanto la mascara se separo la mujer regreso a la normalidad y los muertos cayeron nuevamente sin vida.

El Uzumaki se acercó primero a la mujer y verifico que solo estaba inconciente y solo algunos golpes y raspones leves, increíble si tomaba en cuenta que le dio con todo.

Se acercó a la mascara y la tomo observándola detalladamente.

—Ten cuidado, si cualquier humano la toma de forma directa o alguno de las otras reliquias le ocurrirá lo mismo que a esa mujer, asegúrate de siempre hacerlo mientras uses tu IS o terminaras igual —Advirtió él Kyuubi.

Guardó la mascara y tomo a la mujer en brazos llevándola al hospital dejándola en la entrada y desapareciendo antes de ser visto. Apenas pudo llegar a su casa cuando su IS se desactivo al llegar a limite, curo sus heridas lo mejor que pudo y al terminar cayó rendido al cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>solo aclaro por si alguien se perdio, la rubia era Yugito, la que en el anime de Naruto es la bijuu de dos colas...<strong>

**esta aventura no hace mas que empezar... nos leemos...**


	4. Estrella cuatro

**Estrella cuatro: ironía.**

—Nunca se cansan —Comentó _el Kyuubi_ al ver como era perseguido por unos raros peces metálicos.

—No pensaste que el Sanbi había dejado un sistema de seguridad fácil de pasar o ¿Si? —Inquirió su voz interna.

—Cállate zorro, si no vas a ayudar mejor no digas nada —Exclamó frustrado Naruto aumentando su velocidad.

El punto más obvio y el primer objetivo de búsqueda era el triangulo de las bermudas donde encontrarían la reliquia del Sanbi y al parecer estaban en lo correcto, con lo que no contaba él Uzumaki era con que estuviera tan bien resguardado por unos androides anfibios y ahora tenía que salir de hay lo más rápido posible.

—Estuvo cerca —Comentó Naruto al salir del agua y notar como los robots parecían no poder salir.

—Aun es demasiado pronto mocoso —Advirtió el bijuu.

Los anfibios abrieron sus bocas mostrando unos cañones con los cuales comenzaron a disparar al rubio quien emprendió nuevamente la huida.

—Maldición, ¿Nunca se cansan? —

—Son mecánicos inyectados con el chacra de un bijuu, ¿Tú que crees? —

Naruto bufó, definitivamente, para ser alguien que pide ayuda ese zorro no se molesta en brindarla.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —Preguntó al ver a unos cuantos IS frente a él.

—Supongo que notaron el cambio —

— ¿Cambio? —Inquirió el humano.

— ¿Siempre tengo que explicarte todo? —Cuestionó con molestia el Kyuubi —El _triangulo de las bermudas_ como ustedes los humanos lo llaman, es lo que antes era el territorio del Sanbi, obviamente al dejar todo su legado en ese lugar concentraba una enorme cantidad de chacra, que era lo que generaba todos esos _misterios_ que ocurrían aquí —Explicó el zorro.

—Pero eso no explica por que están aquí —

—A eso iba —Respondió molesto —Al entrar y tomar la reliquia todo el campo magnético que generaba desapareció, sabía que los humanos lo notarían, pero no pensé que fueran tan rápidos —

—Genial, ahora aparte de ser perseguidos por esos peces metálicos tenemos que perderlos a ellos —Comentó con sarcasmo —Parece divertido —Naruto sonrió.

Dando un giro de noventa grados a su derecha evadió el toparse con los investigadores, pero la persecución acuática aun seguía.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Exclamó Neji al observar como el otro IS giraba y lo que parecía ser un banco de peces lo seguía.

—Ese IS es —Murmuró Hinata sorprendida.

—Kyuubi —Completó el castaño desviándose en dirección al mencionado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Hyuga? Nuestra prioridad es investigar lo que pasa en el triangulo de las bermudas —Gritó el Uchiha molesto, aun no olvidaba la forma en la que ese tipo le había reclamado.

—Puedes hacerlo tú, yo iré tras ese sujeto —Respondió tajante el Hyuga.

Después del incidente de los muertos vivientes Sasuke y Neji tuvieron una platica subida de tono, si bien no hubo golpes, las advertencias del Hyuga y el trato que le dio le dejo muy claro que para la siguiente no seria tan "amable".

—Neji-nii-san —Llamó Hinata intentando ir tras él.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó causando un respingo en la chica —Déjalo, él puede cuidarse solo, nosotros seguiremos con la misión —

—P-pero —Intentó replicar.

—Nada de peros y deja de tartamudear de una vez —Cortó irritado.

Hinata solo asintió, dando un último vistazo a su primo y su salvador deseando poder agradecerle siguió con las órdenes de su novio.

—No funciono del todo —Comentó el Kyuubi.

—Esta bien, tomando en cuenta quienes y cuantos eran, creo que Neji será fácil de perder —

—Parece que los conoces —Inquirió curioso.

—Si, él iba en la misma clase que yo, y también es —Su semblante se volvió sombrío.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—No, nada, olvídalo —Respondió tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en su nueva tarea.

Neji se sentía frustrado, ese _Kyuubi_ era realmente rápido, mientras mas tiempo pasara mas parecía alejarse de él, pero no lo dejaría, tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar con él, en primera agradecerle por salvar a su prima y en segunda saber quien es realmente.

Pero otra duda se asomaba en su cabeza, esos peces no eran normales, pero lo mas extraño es que no eran un modelo de androides que conociera, ¿Acaso eran un nuevo diseño? Pero si era así ¿Qué hacen persiguiendo solo al _Kyuubi_?

—No hay un solo lugar para esconderse y no quiero llegar a ningún puerto, no puedo arriesgarme a que ataquen a gente inocente como esos zombies —Comentó Naruto frustrado.

—No lo harán —Aseguró el zorro —Están programados para atacar solo a quien lleve la reliquia y no pararan hasta que la recuperen y eliminen al intruso o sean destruidos —

—Gracias, eso me alienta —Dijo con sarcasmo —Pero si no hay de otra —

Rápidamente sus colas apuntaron a los androides disparando con toda su artillería.

—Tendré que acabarlos antes de perder a Neji —Comentó maniobrando para poder perfilarse disparando con sus armas en manos.

Neji veía sorprendido la forma en la que ese chico maniobraba en el aire evadiendo los disparos y disparando a sus atacantes sin fallar un tiro, todo sin disminuir su velocidad y al mismo tiempo evitando ser descubierto, al parecer ya había notado sus intenciones y estaba seguro que intentaría perderlo.

Esto solo incremento la curiosidad en el Hyuga quien estaba más decidido que nunca a saber quien era ese sujeto.

—Ese era el último —Exclamó Naruto al ver finalizado su ataque.

—Todos excepto uno —

—No voy a dispararle a Neji —Aseguró el rubio —Por mas pesado que sea —Completó con algo de fastidio.

—Pues tendrás que pensar en algo rápido chico porque tu energía esta por agotarse —Advirtió el Kyuubi.

— ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes! —Gritó molesto.

—Parecías divertirte y la verdad, yo también —Respondió burlón.

Naruto resopló molesto, ahora tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que Neji lo atrapara y lo descubriera, claro que si lo hiciera no sería tan malo, pero para poder completar su misión y reunir todos los artefactos necesita actuar en completo incógnito, de otro modo seria difícil hacer las cosas siendo un centro de atención.

A pesar de ser más rápido el castaño no le facilitaba nada las cosas y le era imposible perderlo.

—Maldición, de seguir así seguro que me descubre —

—Mocoso, bajo el agua —Sugirió el bijuu.

Sin mas remedio se zambulló nuevamente consiente de que no duraría mucho tiempo y en especial si se terminaba la energía.

La idea no sirvió de mucho ya que Neji parecía poder verlo aun debajo del agua siguiendo sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Preguntó el Hyuga sorprendido al ver una gran mancha de tinta expandirse en el mar.

Lo extraño era que le impedía ver totalmente debajo del agua aun con su Byakugan.

—Eso estuvo cerca, gracias —Agradeció el poseedor del Kyuubi.

— ¿No preguntaras mi nombre o por lo menos mi sobrenombre? —Interrogó el extraño en un pobre intento de rapear.

Naruto lo vio con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

—No, me ayudaste y si no me quieres dar tu nombre no tengo porque exigirlo —Respondió una vez recuperado.

—No esperaba esa respuesta del contenedor del Kyuubi —Comentó el extraño.

— ¿Como sabes del Kyuubi? —Naruto tomó su posición de defensa.

—Porque yo también poseo a uno —

— ¿Quieres decir qué? —

—Chico, este tipo también posee un bijuu, es un jinchuriky —Informó el zorro.

—Entonces tú también estas buscando las reliquias —Más que pregunta parecía una afirmación.

—Lo que dices es correcto y aquí estoy contigo en contacto —Inició nuevamente con sus rimas —Mi nombre es Killer Bee, puedes llamarme así y por la reliquia es que estoy aquí, yeah —

El joven de ojos zafiro lo observó con pena ajena.

— ¿Cuál es tu bijuu? —Preguntó tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente.

—Es el Hacchibi —

—Bee… Hacchibi —Repitió el poseedor del Kyuubi —Claro, tú eres uno de los pocos que pueden usar los IS, Hacchibi, por supuesto, porque no me di cuenta antes —Habló mas para si que para su acompañante.

—Porque eres un idiota mocoso —Dijo el Kyuubi burlon.

—Cállate zorro —Reprendió mentalmente —Ya no importa, ahora tengo la reliquia —Exclamó mostrando una especie de tortuga de piedra del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

—Yo solo tengo la gargantilla de agua y la pluma del Hacchibi —Expresó un tanto pensativo.

—Que bien, eso quiere decir que ya tenemos las reliquias del Nibi, Sanbi, Hacchibi y Kyuubi, solo nos faltan 5 más y claro cuatro gargantillas —Analizó sonriente el de ojos azules.

—Te mueves rápido, no eres nada lento, el contendor de un bijuu con talento —

—S-si, gracias, pero aun queda mucho que hacer —

—Creo que lo mejor será movernos, quien te perseguía no tardara en encontrarnos —

—Nos separaremos y nos iremos cada uno por su lado, si salimos los dos al mismo tiempo se dará cuenta —Exclamó el rubio.

—Parece que lo conoces bien —Comentó Bee.

—Podría decirse —

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre —Inquirió el _Hacchibi._

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, soy de Japón —

—Muy bien Naruto, nos veremos después —Se despidió saliendo en dirección contraria a la que Naruto uso tiempo después.

—Que día —Comentó sonriendo el rubio.

—Mejoras poco a poco chico —

—No me molestaras esta vez Kyuubi, ahora que Bee y el Hacchibi nos estarán ayudando y si tomamos en cuenta las reliquias que ellos tienen sumadas las nuestras son 1/3 en menos de un mes, si seguimos así no tardare en cumplir mi promesa —

—Je, parece que estas en esto al 100% —Naruto sonrió orgulloso —Mocoso, detente —Ordenó el Kyuubi.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kyuubi? —

—Esta sensación, la tuve cuando salvaste a esa humana que te gusta y ese humano que nos perseguía —Informó el zorro.

— ¿Quieres decir qué Hinata o Neji están cerca? —Preguntó el rubio observando sus alrededores de forma discreta.

Tal vez Neji ya estaba empezando a sospechar, no seria de extrañar de un genio como él.

—No, esta es diferente, más fuerte, ¡arriba! —

El Uzumaki levantó la vista a la cima del edificio al lado de él, discretamente activo sus visores permitiéndole ver claramente la figura de una chica de cabellera rosa al filo del abismo, al parecer dispuesta a saltar.

Rápidamente corrió en busca de un sitio desolado para activar su IS.

Sakura se encontraba triste, abatida, desde que Sasuke y Hinata estaban saliendo ella se repetía que si él era feliz ella también, pero al parecer todo era en vano, no odiaba a Hinata, ni a Sasuke, pero el solo verlos juntos le rompía el corazón y sus notas estaban por los suelos así que ya nada importaba.

Con la idea de terminar con todos sus problemas saltó al vacío sintiendo el aire golpear su cuerpo y después alguien sujetarla, abrió sus ojos encontrando a nada menos que el _Kyuubi_ quien la deposito en un lugar seguro y solitario.

— ¿Estas loca? —Preguntó molesto el del IS naranja antes de que la chica lo hiciera.

—Nadie te pidió tu ayuda —Replicó molesta.

—De no haberlo notado antes estarías muerta —

— Y eso ¿Qué?, ya no me queda nada ¿Por qué debería seguir viva?, además tú ¿Qué sabes? —Expresó la Haruno.

—Mucho, tú eres Sakura Haruno ¿Cierto? —Inquirió Naruto.

—Si, ¿Cómo me conoces? —

—Eres muy famosa en la academia, pero ese no es el punto —Repuso el rubio —Estas así por lo del teme de Sasuke ¿No es verdad? —

— ¿Cómo? —

—Lo se, yo también me sentí así, bueno, aun lo siento —Se sincero con tono melancólico.

— ¿No me digas que te gusta Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó algo alterada la joven de ojos jade.

— ¡Claro que no! —Replicó molesto —Es Hinata Hyuga —

Sakura quedo sorprendida, pero de inmediato reflexiono un poco, tal vez si conocía el mismo dolor que ella.

— ¿Sabes? Mi padre desapareció, mi madre fue secuestrada y la chica que amo esta con alguien mas y para colmo mis notas bajaron por los suelos, creí que ya nada me quedaba y tome la misma salida que tú —Contó Naruto sin esperar respuesta.

Sakura bajo su cabeza, sus problemas eran peores que los de ella, por lo menos sus padres estaban bien y a salvo.

—Justo cuando pensé que no serviría para nada mas alguien me salvo y me dio un motivo y el poder para realizarlo —Suspiró —No soy bueno dando sermones, pero lo que digo es que sin importar lo que pase, siempre hay alguien que necesitará tu ayuda, así que no vuelvas a intentar algo como eso —Dijo lo ultimo con un tono severo.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, etto… —

Naruto también sonrió despojándose de su casco.

—Naruto Uzumaki —Se presentó oficialmente, sabía que tal vez se metería en problemas por eso, pero ella le inspiraba una gran confianza además de compartir su dolor.

Sakura abrió sus ojos jade lo mas que pudo, ¿El Kyuubi era el mismo chico que todos creían un fracasado?


	5. Estrella cinco

**Hola, si me tarde, pero quiero decirles que tengo buenas excusas (?) ok tal vez no tan buenas, depende de como las tomen, estoy creando nuevos fics y escribiendo los primeros caps, los mas seguro es que pronto suba uno o dos de los que estoy escribiendo, son dos de Naruto, donde ya tengo los dos primeros capis en ambos, pero es crossover con Fairy tail, que por cierto para los que siguan mi fic de "Maldicion de sangre" ya sea por la Web NH o los DZ les tengo una sorpresa en ambos, ese multicrossover se volvera mas loco de lo que creen, por desgracia no lo subo aqui, lo siento.**

**tambien empeze con uno de D. Gray man AlLena por su pollo y uno de One piece LuNa por si quedaban dudas... bueno ya me dejo de tanto rodeo y les dejo el fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella cinco: Movimientos.<strong>

Estaba recostado en su cama observando las noticias en su televisor, la verdad era que aun le costaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido ese día.

—Y los que faltan —Comentó en voz alta.

— _¿Te estás arrepintiendo chico?_ —Preguntó su bestia interna.

—Para nada, lo único que digo es que esto apenas esta empezando —Respondió irguiéndose.

—_Me alegra que seas tú mismo quien lo diga, así no tendré que metértelo a la fuerza en tu cabezota_ —Exclamó sonriente el bijuu.

— ¡Oye! No fastidies zorro, sin mi ni siquiera habrías conseguido la mitad de lo que tenemos —

— _¡Ja! Eso es lo que dices_ —Se mofó —_Pero admito que incluir a esa chica es un buen plan, así la tendremos cerca y podré descubrir el porque de esa extraña aura y será de gran utilidad para nosotros_ —

—Exacto, Sakura Haruno, la mejor de su clase, eso hasta que llegaron Sasuke y Neji, es una genio en cuanto a la mecánica capaz de construir cualquier cosa con lo mas simple que tenga a la mano, además de ser una hacker experta, ella sola ingresó a la base de datos de su escuela y modificó sus propias notas desde su celular, claro que todo era una demostración —

—_Con alguien como ella nos será fácil averiguar donde esta el resto de las reliquias_ —Comentó satisfecho el kyuubi.

—Si, pero no estoy muy conforme con la otra parte —Suspiró.

Si bien en un principio la salvo por ser mas o menos conciente de que su situación era similar, no pensó en hacerla su aliada de esa forma, pero si quería evitar que volviera a intentar algo así solo quedaba aplicar el mismo método que kyuubi le dio a él, un propósito.

Después de contarle todo lo que le sucedió y presentarle a kyuubi, y explicarle el porque de su identidad secreta ella accedió a ayudarlo gustosamente.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que en tan solo unos momentos trazara un plan de acción, ahora tendría que actuar como héroe y llamar la atención lo mas que pudiera.

— _¿Y eso para qué? —Cuestionó confundido —Sakura, ¿Cómo se supone que guardare mi secreto si voy por hay llamando la atención? —_

— _¿Quieres callarte y escuchar? —Más que pregunta sonó como una orden —Mira, según lo que me cuentas hay una organización en las sombras de la que no sabes prácticamente nada y que busca lo mismo que tú ¿Cierto? —Inquirió._

_Naruto movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación._

—_Bien, no tienes ni idea de quienes son o que es lo que quieren realmente, por lo tanto tenemos que hacerlos salir —_

—_No entiendo, eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con que llame la atención? —Preguntó mas confundido._

_A sakura se le marcó una vena en la frente. Suspiró ¿Y este era su salvador?_

—_Naruto —Llamó calmadamente — ¡Intenta usar tú cerebro por una vez idiota! —Por el grito casi lo deja sordo._

—_E-está bien —_

—_Trata de llamar la atención y cuando tengas la suficientes "accidentalmente" revelas algo relacionado con tu búsqueda —Naruto la miro fijamente sin entender una palabra y la paciencia de la chica llegó al límite._

—Aún me duele la cabeza —Comentó sobandose la zona donde Sakura lo había golpeado.

El zorro rió estrepitosamente.

—_Te lo merecías por idiota_ —Exclamó entre risas.

—Cállate —Masculló molesto.

Por lo menos logró entender lo que Sakura quería antes de que volviera a golpearlo, llamar la atención y mostrar algo de su misión, si lo hacía quienes buscaban las reliquias irían tras él y así ella podría buscar información de ellos mas fácilmente.

Suspiró resignada una vez más, la misión fue un fracaso y su primo no regreso hasta hace unos minutos y apenas y le dirigió la palabra, parecía frustrado y no quiso molestarlo sobre el porque, después de todo él le daba su espacio cuando ella lo requería, lo mas justo era que ella hiciera lo mismo.

También estaba el problema con Sasuke, cada vez lo veía menos y hoy que tenían una buena oportunidad para salir como antes y poder olvidar un poco el asco de misión él se negó rotundamente "_tengo asuntos mas importantes que tratar que ir a una cita, estoy muy ocupado",_ el verdadero problema no era que la haya rechazado o le dijera que tenía algo mas importante que ella, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que prácticamente no le dio importancia.

La mayoría de sus pensamientos se centraban en ese misterioso chico _Kyuubi_ y su IS.

—Basta Hinata, tú estas enamorada de Sasuke y él de ti, así que deja de fantasear con alguien desconocido —Se regañó a si misma tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

Una semana transcurrió de forma rápida, un día después de que Naruto salvara a Sakura ella regresó con una nueva vitalidad a la escuela regresando a ser la misma de antes, según los comentarios de sus compañeros y amigos.

Muchos se preguntaban el porque del tan repentino cambio, y quien se lo preguntaba recibía la misma respuesta _"porque alguien me necesita, así que tengo que dar lo mejor de mi", _todos se quedaban extrañados con tan rara respuesta y sus maestros se encontraban felices de verla nuevamente como era.

Los rumores continuaron cuando vieron a Sakura pasear junto a Naruto, después de eso los observaron salir a varios lugares y cuando Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura le preguntaba sobre Naruto o algo sobre sus salidas evitaba el tema o lo cambiaba rápidamente, esto los llevo a la conclusión de que ambos eran pareja, obviamente Sakura lo negaba todo al igual que Naruto pero los rumores no desaparecían.

En cuanto a la táctica de Sakura sobre llamar la atención, él la cumplía al pie de la letra, sorpresivamente realizaba acciones de rescate o simplemente sobrevolaba algunos lugares, el único problema era que no solo llamaba la atención de los civiles si no de los pilotos de IS y de mas autoridades y en mas de una ocasión se vio obligado a salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible, siendo Neji y Sasuke los más difíciles de evadir.

—Esto no esta funcionando Sakura —Comentó Naruto sentado en la banca del parque donde habían quedado.

—Claro que si —Contradijo.

—Claro que no, cada vez que hago algo término siendo perseguido por Neji o Sasuke, si alguno de los dos se da cuenta, estoy acabado —Expresó depresivo.

—No te preocupes tanto Naruto, has logrado evadirlos ¿O no? —Dijo sonriente y despreocupada —Además lograste dar el mensaje —

Cierto, en una ocasión fue capaz de decir que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer el mal y solo buscaba unas reliquias, con eso tal vez era suficiente.

—Pero no creo que con eso baste —Expresó escéptico.

Sakura resopló resignada continuando con su búsqueda en su portátil.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —Exclamó feliz.

Naruto fijo su vista en el aparato, curioso de saber el porque de su alegría.

—No entiendo —Comentó confundido.

— ¿Qué no vez? —Preguntó molesta recibiendo una negativa —Naruto, lee el articulo mas detalladamente —Ordenó acerando la pantalla a su rostro.

Tubo que leerlo dos veces para poder entender el porque de la alegría de su amiga.

Según el artículo, un par de afamados coleccionistas de arte, Sasori y Deidara ofrecerían una exposición sobre sus obras de arte y algunas de sus colecciones entre las que destacan algunos de sus tesoros mejores guardados.

Deidara era un aficionado al _arte explosivo_, según sus propias palabras, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido seguir leyendo el resto, pero su compañero era un caso totalmente diferente.

Sasori se dedicaba a la creación de esculturas, pinturas y todo aquello estático, _el verdadero arte_, como él lo llama, entre sus colecciones están varios objetos comprados en subastas de diferentes partes del mundo y recolectados de sus propias expediciones donde promete mostrar reliquias que el mundo nunca antes ha visto.

— ¿Qué dices? —Inquirió la Haruno.

—Parece prometedor —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Aún no estamos seguros si entre todo esto estará alguna de las reliquias —Expresó tratando de mantener al margen las esperanzas.

—No importa, es lo mejor que tenemos y también no tendré que seguir por hay exponiéndome a que me atrapen, así que iremos a esa convención —

—Es una exposición de arte —Corrigió molesta.

—Lo que sea —Suspiró molesto.

La fecha esperara llegó más rápido de lo pensado, ahora se encontraban revisando las obras de ambos artistas como cualquier otro de los presentes.

— ¿Sientes algo kyuubi? —Preguntó Naruto en susurro.

—_Nada aun_ —Respondió seriamente.

—Esto es aburrido —Comentó cansado.

—Deja de quejarte —Regaño la de hebras rosas.

Naruto giró su rostro molesto y Sakura suspiró, se comportaba como un niño.

El resto de la exposición resultó igual, hasta llegar al final.

—Y ahora, déjenme presentarles una muy extraña y una de mis más valiosas adquisiciones —Presentó un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos grises al mismo tiempo en que se descubría una estatuilla parecida a un gorila de 4 colas escupiendo fuego por su boca.

—_Mocoso, ese es_ —Exclamó el kyuubi.

—Nuestro próximo objetivo —Completó con una sonrisa zorruna, al final todo valió la pena.

Sakura sonrió igualmente satisfecha a su lado, tenía razón, no valía la pena lamentarse por las decisiones de otros, lo importante era seguir adelante y ayudaría a Naruto hasta el último momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Y apenas empezamos, en el siguiente capi se vera el como obtendran esa estatua y mas NH...<strong>

**sayo!**


	6. Estrella seis

**Estrella seis: ¿Héroe o villano?**

La noche cubría con facilidad los sigilosos movimientos combinados con las leves brisas se fundía perfectamente con el ambiente, sin ningún problema burló la seguridad, sus movimientos eran gráciles y veloces, pero al mismo tiempo ejecutados con gran precisión, como un zorro cazando a su presa.

—Lo tengo, fue muy fácil —Exclamó en voz baja a través de un auricular.

—Demasiado —Dijo su compañera al otro lado.

De la nada las luces se encendieron en el lugar y una alarma se activo en la portátil de la chica.

—Naruto, ¡Sal de hay rápido, es una trampa! —Ordenó de forma inmediata la joven de cabellera rosa.

Rápidamente activo su IS ejecutando la orden dada anteriormente evadiendo la seguridad que nuevamente se encontraba funcionando.

— ¡Alto hay! —Frente a él se encontraba Neji Hyuga y su Byakugan junto a dos de sus compañeras —No puedes escapar, estas rodeado, ríndete —Pidió el Hyuga de forma pacifica.

—Jamás se cuando rendirme —Respondió sonriente.

—Ya veo —Comentó con calma —Pensé que eras diferente por todo lo que hacías pero el ocultar tu identidad siempre me hizo desconfiar de ti y veo que no estaba equivocado, no eres un héroe como todos dicen, no eres mas que un miserable ladrón —Acusó con un semblante frió.

—Neji Hyuga poseedor de Byakugan, un IS de la tercera generación de corto alcance, al igual que Juken, ambos poseen habilidades de rastreo muy superiores a las de cualquier IS, su sistema de radar les indica un posible ataque desde cualquier punto —Describió sin perder la calma.

—Estás bien informado —Comentó secamente.

—Mejor de lo que piensas, ahora por favor puedes hacerte a un lado, tengo algo prisa —Pidió tranquilamente.

—Lo siento, pero aunque salvaste a mi prima, no puedo dejarte ir —Desafió.

—Descuida, no lo hiciste —Respondió desconcertando al Hyuga.

Naruto sonrió antes de desaparecer por completo en una pequeña explosión.

— ¡Imposible!, ¡Desapareció! No esta en mi radar —Exclamó sorprendido y confundido el portador de Byakugan.

_Kyuubi_ por su parte se encontraba por salir por una entrada poco usada en la mansión, de algo había servido analizar los planos de la casa antes de entrar en ella, aunque la idea de robar aun no le agradaba del todo.

—_No podemos hacer otra cosa, si lo pedimos nunca nos lo darán y si realmente son ellos quienes están tras las reliquias solo estaríamos entregándonos nosotros mismos_ —Repitió el kyuubi la razón del porque hacían todo eso.

—Lo se, solo no me agrada ya estoy aquí ¿O no? —Respondió fastidiado el rubio —Akatsuki… Sasori y Deidara pertenecen a ellos —Murmuró para si tratando de creerlo.

Akatsuki siempre fue una organización muy respetada y con mucho poder político, a pesar de que a su alrededor circulaban algunos rumores esos nunca fueron probados e incluso tenían el apoyo de la policía y el mismo gobierno, lo que significaba que lo que acababa de hacer era convertirse en uno de los criminales mas buscados, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, hizo una promesa a Kyuubi y lo cumpliría acomode lugar.

—Hasta aquí llegaste _kyuubi_ —Exclamó una nueva voz frente a él.

—Uchiha Sasuke —Susurró sin contener su molestia.

Sakura se tensó al escuchar ese nombre a través de los audífonos.

—Se acabo, no tienes salida —Expresó señalando a un grupo de cerca de 10 IS con sus respectivos pilotos.

Entre ellos pudo distinguir a Hinata y Juken.

—Lo siento, ya se lo dije a Neji, no se cuando rendirme —Dijo confiado.

—No eres más que un idiota arrogante que le gusta llamar la atención —

—Podría devolverte las mismas palabras —

La molestia de Sasuke creció.

—No eres mas que un engreído que se cree superior al resto solo por ser un Uchiha, pero en lo que a mi respecta no eres nada especial —Siseó el Uzumaki esperando una respuesta del Uchiha.

Su sorpresa fue grande al verse obligado a evadir un ataque directo de la Hyuga.

— ¡No permitiré que hables mal de Sasuke! —Exclamó decida — No me importa si eres tú quien me salvo, no te perdonare que hables mal de él, no lo conoces —

—Es cierto, no lo conozco —Reconoció con voz tranquila, pero por dentro estaba destrozado después de escuchar como lo defendía de forma tan salvaje —De hecho hay muchas cosas que desconozco, pero tú tampoco me conoces así que apártate de mi camino, no quiero lastimarte —Advirtió tratando de mostrar frialdad.

—Aunque me salvaste no puedo dejarte ir, ¡Así que prepárate! —Exclamó lanzándose al ataque.

Hinata lanzaba sus mejores golpes pero Naruto los evadía con facilidad, su velocidad le daba ventaja en esa batalla.

—Eres buena, pero puedo ver que no es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿Qué es lo qué te detiene? —Cuestionó el _Kyuubi_.

— ¿¡Tú qué sabes! —Gritó lanzando un nuevo ataque que fue bloqueado con facilidad.

Naruto sujetó su muñeca, rápidamente la atrajo hacia él sujetándola de sus brazos impidiéndole liberarse.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero no puedo dejar que me atrapen —Expresó el rubio con tristeza, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la chica.

— ¡Disparen! —Ordenó Sasuke con molestia ante el desconcierto de todos — ¿Qué no me oyeron? ¡Abran fuego! —Vociferó exasperado.

—Pero capitán tiene a Hinata —Replicó una de las chicas.

—Silencio Sakura, dije que habrán fuego —

Ninguna se atrevía a obedecer la orden.

—Despreciable —Masculló el Uzumaki.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo molesta, cuando intentó replicar callo al instante.

—Solo quiere cumplir con su misión sin importarle el costo, eso es despreciable —Hinata se sorprendió por el tono melancólico y de odio en sus palabras —Pero si así es como quieres jugar —Susurró con una sonrisa.

Sintió un estremecimiento en por sus palabras, algo tenía planeado ese sujeto y no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno.

—Adelante —Murmuró Naruto — ¡Disparen si creen poder detenerme! —Desafió confiado.

Sakura se sorprendió por la petición ¿Estaba pidiendo que abrieran fuego? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Cuestionó Hinata desconcertada y algo asustada.

—Disculpa por meterte en esto —Susurró tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué hacen? ¡Dejen de dudar y disparen! —Gritó una vez más el capitán.

—Si eso es lo que quieres entonces no pienso contenerme —Vociferó Sakura decidida, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pensaba pero lo mejor era confiar en él.

Sasuke sonrió, Sakura podría serle de utilidad.

—Sakura, detente lo que haces es una locura —Reprendió Ino.

—Lo se, pero confió en que las cosas saldrán bien —

— ¡Fuego! —

Y los disparos salieron en contra de Kyuubi y Juken.

— ¡Sujétate! —Exclamó tomando a la chica en sus brazos moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia abajo evadiendo los disparos.

Solo tenía una oportunidad y la aprovecharía por mínima que fuera.

Los disparos impactaron en la mansión causando un pequeño derrumbe sobre ambos sepultándolos.

Sasuke observaba indiferente la escena, mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba preocupada.

De pronto varias colas se asomaron entre los escombros arrojándolos contra los IS.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó tranquilamente a la joven debajo de él.

Hinata estaba en shock, otra vez ese misterioso joven la había protegido, pero ¿Por qué? Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmín al notar la preocupación en su voz.

—Lamento todo esto, adiós —Nuevamente emprendió la huida después de causar esa momentánea confusión.

— ¡No lo dejen escapar! —Vociferó Sasuke persiguiendo a Naruto sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el estado de Hinata.

— ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió la Haruno llegando junto a la Hyuga quien salió del extraño transe.

—S-si, gracias —

—Me alegro —Expresó aliviada.

Ese plan fue arriesgado, pero típico de Naruto si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

—Vamos, te llevare a que te revisen —Exclamó ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Gracias —

—_Nada mal para un humano_ —Comentó el Kyuubi.

—Cállate, no estoy de humor —Masculló molesto el Uzumaki.

—_Es increíble que cayeran dos veces en el mismo truco, los humanos son tan… ¡chico cuidado! _—Advirtió el zorro antes de que sintiera el impacto en su espalda.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Masculló incorporándose — ¿Variable fighters? —

—_Parece que esos Akatsuki no son como el resto_ —Opinó divertido el zorro.

—Será difícil perderlos con un IS, pero habrá que intentarlo —Expresó el rubio

Rápidamente Naruto materializó su armamento disparando contra los aviones de combate de sus perseguidores.

—_Son buenos_ —Comentó el Kyuubi al ver como esquivaron cada disparo con facilidad.

—No hay forma de que podamos ganarles de este modo, tendremos que encontrar la forma de perderlos —

Usando su velocidad máxima emprendió la huida siendo perseguido de cerca por ambos miembros de Akatsuki.

—Esto es malo, si seguimos así la energía se acabara y todo terminara —

—_Chico, usa el manto_ —Sugirió el Kyuubi.

—Pero tú dijiste que usarlo es peligroso —

—_Lo es, pero con tu entrenamiento seguro podrás manejarlo, si lo haces podrás usar la verdadera forma de tu IS_ —

—De acuerdo, adelante Kyuubi —Accedió.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Exclamó uno de sus perseguidores al notar el resplandor naranja que emitía su objetivo.

—Tranquilízate Deidara —Calmó su compañero.

—Como diga maestro Sasori, creo que llego la hora de mostrar mi arte —Expresó cambiando la forma de su avión a la de un robot.

—Lo que tú muestras no es arte, el arte es el que perdura por generaciones, ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? —Habló tranquilamente el otro artista.

—Quien se equivoca es usted y ahora le haré ver su error —Respondió lanzando un gran numero de misiles en contra del _Kyuubi_ — ¡Imposible! —Espectó al ver como ese misterioso piloto evadió sus misiles a gran velocidad.

— ¡Deidara cuidado! —Advirtió su compañero notando como su oponente se dirigía a él a gran velocidad.

—Un insignificante IS no puede hacerle frente a un VF, ¡Lo que sea que planees no te servirá! —Vociferó confiado el rubio de Akatsuki.

— ¡Rasengan! —Gritó creando una esfera de la nada impactando al robot causando serios daños —Tal vez aun no puedo hacer la bijuu-dama pero con eso bastara —Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un nuevo impacto en su espalda lo hizo precipitarse al piso.

—Maldición, el manto aun no esta completo y no creo soportar más tiempo si sigo así —

El avión de combate se dirigía rápidamente hacia él mientras intentaba recuperar la estabilidad, justo cuando creyó que lo remataría una tormenta de arena cubrió por completo el VF desestabilizándolo y obligándolo a un aterrizaje.

Naruto aprovechó para poder huir.

—Eso definitivamente fue extraño —Comentó una vez que estuvo en un lugar seguro.

—Así que tú eres Naruto —Exclamó una voz fría a sus espaldas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Interrogó a al defensiva.

—Descuida, estamos del mismo lado, también buscas las reliquias ¿Cierto? —Inquirió el extraño joven de cabellera roja, ojos aguamarina con notables ojeras y el kanji _amor_ en su frente.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ese era Sabaku no Gaara, el poseedor de Shukaku, pero ¿Cómo sabía sobre las reliquias?

—Tengo la misma misión que tú —Dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos —Yo poseo al Ichibi, tengo su reliquia y la del Gobi además de la gargantilla del viento —

— ¿Por qué todos tienen una gargantilla menos yo? —Cuestionó sintiéndose ofendido —Pero espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo? —Preguntó aun con desconfianza.

—Killer Bee me lo contó todo —Respondió secamente.

— ¿Bee? ¿Entonces también lo conoces? —Pregunta estúpida sabiendo quienes eran ellos.

—Si, me contó sobre como te ayudo en a escapar y también las reliquias que posees —Explicó como si nada, pareciera que no le importaba si era un idiota o no —Tomando en cuenta eso las únicas que nos faltan son el Rokubi y Nanabi, y las tres gargantillas de fuego, relámpago y tierra —

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que ya tengo el Yonbi? —Interrogó curioso.

—Bee y yo ya teníamos sospechas de que los miembros de Akatsuki tenían el Yonbi y es probable que tengan en su poder también la gargantilla de relámpago —Respondió sin inmutarse.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —

— ¿No hicimos nada? —Completó adivinando sus pensamientos —Con nuestras _limitaciones_ nos es imposible movernos libremente sin que sospechen es por eso que tú eres una gran ventaja, pero no esperes que te ayudemos cada vez que estas en problemas —

—Lo último no era necesario y no hace falta, pero por esta vez gracias —Agradeció —No te preocupes me ocupare del resto y cuando haya terminado los llamare —Expresó bastante confiado.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —Preguntó de pronto Gaara.

Naruto pareció dudar en su respuesta.

—A veces pienso en que tal vez cometí un error al aceptar esto, pero después pienso en el porque lo hago y la verdad no me arrepiento —Respondió sinceramente.

—Yo si lo hago —Exclamó secamente —Adiós —Murmuró alejándose del lugar dejando al rubio confundido por sus palabras.

Una vez más había escapado, todo el tiempo estuvieron persiguiendo a un señuelo y el real logro escapar, lo increíble fue que burlo a quienes eran considerados los mejores pilotos en todo el país.

Soltó un suspiro, por mas que lo intentara siempre terminaba pensando en ese misterioso chico que la rescato la primera vez y que en este caso había sido igual, pero ¿Por qué la salvo? Se supone que eran enemigos y ella no dudo en atacarlo pero pese a eso él la ayudo no solo cubriéndola de los escombros si no que antes de caer fue él quien recibió el impacto de la caída que por la velocidad era imposible parar.

Y después de eso otra pelea con Sasuke, si es que se le podía llamar pelea a escuchar solo reclamos y decepciones, no se parecía en nada al Sasuke que le pidió ser su novia.

Paró observando el paisaje, estaba tan distraída que no noto que estuvo caminando sin rumbo y ese lugar no le era familiar.

Escuchó el sonido de un objeto golpear el agua y giró de inmediato, cerca había un pequeño lago y junto a el un joven de cabellera rubia arrojaba algunas rocas al agua, por su expresión parecía perturbado.

Hinata lo reconoció casi al instante, ese chico era precisamente aquel que entrenaba solo, Naruto Uzumaki, le pareció extraño encontrarlo hay pero eso no importaba ahora, si le preguntaba quizás podría decirle como llegar a su casa o al menos un lugar de donde darse una referencia.

—D-disculpa —

Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior que no notó la presencia de la joven hasta que le llamó.

—Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, tú eres Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cierto? —Inquirió para poder entablar una conversación.

— ¿Eh? S-si, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hinata sintió un extraño hormigueo pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—L-lo que pasa es que me perdí —Se sentía como una idiota ¿Cómo perderte en la misma ciudad donde vives? Seguramente él pensaba lo mismo.

—Te entiendo, a mi me pasaba todo el tiempo —Comentó para sorpresa de Hinata, de haber sido Sasuke seguramente la habría tachado de retrasada e incompetente —Veamos… la mansión Hyuga esta por esa dirección —Comentó señalando al horizonte.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de su amabilidad y buena orientación.

—Si usas tu IS seguro que te tomara unos 15 minutos en llegar —Completó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué tengo un IS? —Cuestionó sorprendida, pero no sabía si por que ese chico supiera de su IS personal o por la sonrisa que logro ruborizarla.

— ¿Quién no conoce a Hinata y Neji Hyuga? —Preguntó con algo de ironía de forma divertida.

El sonrojo de la Hyuga se incrementó, no esperaba ese halago.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás completamente roja —Cuestionó el rubio de forma inocente colocando su mano en la frente de la joven.

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos al sentir el tacto de Naruto, lo sintió calido al contrario de Sasuke.

Naruto bajó su rostro decepcionado, maldiciendo internamente, tal vez hizo una tontería que la molesto.

— ¿V-vienes muy seguido por aquí? —Interrogó la azabache tratando de aliviar la tensión.

—Si, este lugar me hace sentir bien y en paz, es donde olvido lo desastrosa que es mi vida —Comentó melancólico.

Hinata se sintió una vez más como una idiota, ahora recordaba que él perdió a sus padres, bueno, su madre fue secuestrada pero por lo que escucho los secuestradores jamás se volvieron a poner en contacto.

Tal noticia hizo que varios rumores sobre que nunca fue secuestrada y que su madre huyó de casa porque no soportaba vivir con un desastre como Naruto fueron los rumores mas contados por semanas.

Después de tantos problemas ¿Cómo es capas de sonreír así? De cierto modo sentía envidia por eso.

—Lo siento —Murmuró inconciente.

— ¿Disculpa? —Inquirió extrañado.

— ¡Ah! N-no, nada —Rectificó rápidamente — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —

—Lo acabas de hacer ahora ¿No? —Comentó divertido.

—S-si pero y-yo quería preguntarte o-otra cosa —Aclaró nerviosa.

—Solo bromeaba, adelante —Animó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué te ocultas? —Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente.

¿Ocultarse? ¿Acaso lo descubrió?

—_Estas en serios problemas, mocoso_ —Exclamó divertido el Kyuubi.

—_Cállate, este no es el momento para tus bromas_ —Le respondió mentalmente al zorro — ¿Ocultar? ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Te vi el otro día —Comentó simplemente.

Naruto tragó en seco.

—En el campo de entrenamiento, te vi, eres muy bueno tal vez estés al nivel de Neji-nii-san o Sasuke —Hay estaba de nuevo él, no importaba que hiciera, Sasuke parecía arruinar todo en su vida — ¿Por qué lo ocultas? Si demostraras lo bueno que eres seguramente serias muy popular —Pensó que tal vez así la mirada de tristeza desaparecería.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, uno de sus mas grandes secretos estaba a salvo.

—Mi madre siempre repetía lo mismo —Comentó mirando el lago —_Báñate todos los días, come frutas y verduras no solo ramen, cepillarte los dientes, obedece a tus maestros, duérmete temprano _—Continuó mientras su semblante se oscurecía con cada palabra.

Hinata sintió su corazón estrujarse, él sufría más que ella y aun así sonreía, ahora se sentía un peor.

—En esos aspectos nunca la obedecí —Confesó tristemente —Soy un mal hijo —

A Hinata le hubiera gustado contradecirlo pero la verdad era que no lo conocía como para decir algo así.

—Pero hubo algo en lo que si cumplí y pienso seguir con eso —Exclamó llamando la atención de la Hyuga —_Haz amigos, aunque sean pocos pero que te quieran por quien eres realmente y no por lo otras razones,_ por eso no digo nada, si muestro mis habilidades y empiezo a tener _amigos_ no serian verdaderos amigos, en cambio si a alguien le interesa ser mi amigo a pesar de ser un perdedor, tomando en cuenta defectos, entonces esos si son verdaderos amigos —Explicó sonriente.

Hinata analizó las palabras de Naruto, es cierto que en un principio ella tenía muchos a los que llamaba _amigos_, pero todo eso desapareció cuando sus notas bajaron, cuando Sasuke le pidió ser su novia le llenó de alegría al saber que no le interesaba algo tan tibial, pero se equivocó, ahora contaba con pocas personas a su alrededor pero que siempre la apoyaban y nunca la dejaron.

Sonrió Naruto tenia razón, y su madre igual, ahora que sabía eso, no creería el cuento de que ella lo abandono.

—Gracias —Susurró extrañando otra vez al rubio —Ahora me siento mejor, muchas gracias —Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El Uzumaki se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada para que ella no lo notara.

—D-de nada, fue un placer —Respondió cohibido.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser tu amiga, ¿Puedo? —Inquirió extendiendo su mano.

—Por supuesto —Respondió el rubio estrechándola.

Casi al instante se soltaron por la extraña descarga que sintieron.

—B-bueno… me tengo que ir, gracias otra vez, nos vemos —Activando su IS se despidió para después perderse en el cielo.

—Adiós, mi princesa —Susurró el rubio sin despegar su vista de la dirección en la que se fue Hinata.


	7. Estrella siete

**el NH avanza y se termina el trato con el emo, digo Sasuke, espero que les guste el capi...**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella siete: Forjando lazos.<strong>

Despertó aun con su sonrisa en el rostro, nada podría opacarle su felicidad, al fin había podido hablar con Hinata, no como el _Kyuubi_, si no como él, Naruto Uzumaki, y ahora eran amigos, siendo sinceros hubiera preferido algo más, pero claro, tendría que conformarse con eso.

Llego a la escuela sin perder su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Preguntó al aire bastante intrigado al ver a un gran número de jóvenes frente a una pizarra.

—Como siempre eres el ultimo en enterarte de todo —Comentó arrogante un castaño de ojos felinos y triángulos en sus mejillas.

Naruto volteo de mala gana a ver a uno de los chicos que peor le caían en la academia, Inuzuka Kiba.

— ¿Qué quieres cara de perro? —Cuestionó molesto.

—Esta vez no Naruto, no caeré, estoy tan feliz que ni tú puedes arruinarlo —Dijo sonriendo arrogante.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —Exclamó tranquilizándose.

—Parece que algo bueno te paso, se puede saber ¿Qué fue? —Interrogó un chico de aspecto cansado, con su cabello en una coleta.

Naruto se sonrojo levemente al recordar la razón, girando el rostro para evitar ser descubierto, sabiendo que era imposible que a su amigo Nara Shikamaru se le escapara algo pero también sabía que él no era un bocón solo porque le parecía _problemático_.

—Y bueno, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Eso… es problemático —Respondió el de la coleta resoplando.

Su andar era tranquilo, sonriendo levemente, sus orbes perlas destellaban de una forma que hacia mucho no mostraba y Neji lo había notado, se preguntaba el ¿Por qué? Pero decidió no preguntar y que fuera su prima quien decidiera contarle cuando lo creyera necesario.

—Hinata —Llamó alguien muy conocido a sus espaldas.

Ella solo permaneció impasible, giró para encararlo.

—Sasuke —Repitió neutral, cosa que notaron los espectadores.

— ¿Qué paso contigo ayer? Se suponía que nos veríamos en el restaurante a las 7 en punto —Reclamó irritado por haberlo plantado, era él quien lo hacía normalmente, pero no, él día anterior tuvo que cometer el error de asistir, aunque su plan era humillarla frente a todos solo termino en ridículo y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

—Lo siento Sasuke, se presentaron algunas cosas y no tuve tiempo de avisarte —Respondió fingiendo pena.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Esa en verdad era Hinata Hyuga?, la tímida que no decía ni media frase sin trabarse con sus propias palabras.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con furia, esa era la excusa que él siempre le daba para evitarla o dejarla planta e irse con _alguna_ _amiga_ a _divertirse_, ahora ella tenía el descaro de, no solo devolverle sus palabras, si no de hacerlo de una manera que lo dejaba en ridículo frente a todos, eso no se lo permitiría.

—Hinata —Musitó molesto —Más te vale dejar esa actitud a un lado —Advirtió.

—O ¿Qué? —Retó la Hyuga para sorpresa de todos.

—O terminamos —Sentenció sonriendo de forma arrogante, ella jamás se atrevería a decir algo más.

Hinata bajó la mirada mientras el ego de Sasuke se elevaba.

—Perfecto —Pronunció para sorpresa de todos —Pero ¿Sabes qué?, esta vez opinare si no te molesta —Exclamó sarcástica.

El azabache la veía rabioso.

—Quiero aclarar que no eres tú quien acaba con esto, soy yo la que se hartó de tus tratos Sasuke Uchiha, no se como pude ser tan ilusa y creer en todo lo que me decías, pero se acabo —Giró nuevamente dispuesta a irse.

Sintió un tirón de su mano seguido de unos brazos sujetándola con fuerza.

—Deja el teatro, tú me amas —Expresó seguro antes de besarla.

Se estaba jugando su última carta, hacerla caer nuevamente ante él haciendo uso de su mejor arma, su _encanto Uchiha_.

Hinata se sorprendió al notarse en brazos de Sasuke y más cuando este la beso, pero fue suficiente para comprobar que ya no sentía nada por él, juntó todas sus fuerzas y se separó empujando al chico antes de abofetearlo.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Uchiha!, entiéndelo ter-mi-na-mos —Deletreó muy clara la palabra dándole nuevamente la espalda.

Sostuvo su rostro unos segundos, sorprendido de que lo hubiera rechazado de esa forma, pero el golpe fue mayor para su ego que para su mejilla, furioso se lanzó sobre ella siendo detenido por Neji quien lo sujetó fuertemente por su brazo.

—Ni lo pienses Uchiha —Advirtió con su tono frío —Te advertí que si le hacías algo a Hinata te las verías con migo y ahora que ya no son nada con más razón, si le haces algo juro que no descansaré hasta terminar contigo —

Se soltó furioso desapareciendo de la vista de todos, se vengaría de alguna forma, lo haría.

—Me vengare de todos ustedes, los alienígenas no deberían vivir en la tierra —Exclamó con ira.

Después de lo sucedido todo el mundo hablaba del tema, unos alegrándose por tener la oportunidad de acercarse a la Hyuga y las chicas por tener disponible a Sasuke.

Durante su almuerzo Hinata caminaba sin rumbo aparente, obviamente siendo vigilada por Neji.

—Neji creo que estás exagerando —Opinó la castaña al lado del Hyuga.

—No Tenten, ese Uchiha no me da buena espina y menos ahora con la forma en la que Hinata terminó con él —Respondió sin despegar su mirada.

— Pero ¿Qué puede hacer Sasuke ahora? Estamos en una escuela rodeada de alumnos —

—Tal vez tengas razón pero —Calló al ver a su prima correr de pronto, rápidamente la siguió.

Tenten resopló molesta, y lo siguió.

A lo lejos pudo apreciar una revoltosa cabellera rubia e identificó de inmediato a Naruto, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él saludándolo, pero se arrepintió casi al instante, junto a él iba Sakura Haruno y parecían discutir de algo.

— ¡Te digo que no Naruto, no seas terco! —Gritó frustrada, ¿Por qué ese chico no entendía con palabras?

—Pero Sakura, te digo que va a funcionar —Replicó el rubio.

— ¡Que no! Si haces el giro de 180° y después caes en espiral no te dará tiempo para maniobrar y evitar estrellarte, lo que necesitas es girar 45° antes de una picada vertical y después una vuelta de 90° después de estabilizarte —Explicó por quinta vez la Haruno.

—Pero esas son maniobras básicas necesito algo bueno para poder pasar, esta prueba no será como las otras y no me permitirán reprobar una vez mas, y si realizo la acrobacia Z-18 seguro que me aprueban —

—Pero es muy peligroso —

—Puedo manejarlo —Respondió firme.

—No es por eso, se que puedes pero… ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero! —

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras el Uzumaki procesaba la información, claro, si hacía algo tan atrevido y le salía bien seguro centrarían su atención en él y eso era lo que menos le convenía.

—Hinata —Nombró al verla cerca.

La azabache notó que estaba algo ocupados y de pronto todo su ánimo desapareció, giró dispuesta a marcharse antes de que la notaran pero fue muy tarde cuando escucho al joven nombrarla.

—N-Naruto-kun, h-hola —Saludó tímida.

— ¿Pasa algo? Es raro verte por aquí —Preguntó extrañado.

—N-no es nada, solo… yo —No tenía idea de que decir para poder salir de esa embarazosa situación.

—No sabia que se conocían —Comentó Sakura bástate extrañada haciéndose notar, desde que vio toda la escena entre ella y Sasuke, lo cual le sorprendió, no la había visto y ahora otra sorpresa al saber que tal vez se conocían.

—Si, bueno, ayer nos encontramos por casualidad y charlamos un poco —Respondió Naruto apenado.

Hinata agradeció su respuesta, al no incluir que ella se había perdido y evitarle una vergüenza.

Sakura sonrió de una forma extraña, como si se le acabara de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas.

—Mucho mejor, Hinata ayúdame a convencer a este idiota —Exclamó tomando al rubio por el cuello de su camisa y postrándolo frente a ella.

—Gracias por tu aprecio Sakura —Comentó sarcástico.

—Y-yo, ¿A-ayudar a convencerlo? —Inquirió confundida.

—Te explicare, resulta que en la academia de ese bruto cambiaron los parciales, ahora serán una exhibición de pilotaje y parece ser que los jueces son duros de roer y necesitamos planear una buena exhibición para el tarado este para que pueda pasar, ¿Nos ayudas? —Explicó sin soltar en ningún momento al Uzumaki.

—Sakura, te recuerdo que tengo nombre y te lo dije —Exclamó llorando al no sentirse respetado

—E-está bien, s-si no soy molestia —Respondió tímidamente.

—Por supuesto que n —Antes de terminar la frase salió volando a un lado gracias a Sakura.

—Claro que no, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —Expresó la joven de ojos verdes tomando de las manos a la Hyuga.

Hinata no sabía que hacer el pobre rubio estaba en el piso y quería ayudarlo, pero frente a ella tenía a Sakura sujetando sus manos con una mirada ilusionada y no quería ser maleducada.

—El que hará la prueba soy yo —Comentó el de marcas en sus mejillas desde el piso.

A la distancia Neji contemplaba todo seriamente.

— ¿Ves? Está bien, y parece que ahora tienen nuevos amigos —Comentó sonriente la castaña.

El Hyuga frunció el seño

—Neji, deja eso, no le pasara nada —Exclamó fastidiada.

—No me fío, esa era una de las chicas que estaban tras el Uchiha y el otro no es más que chico problemático —

—A mi no me parece tan malo y sobre Sakura hace mucho que dejo de perseguirlo —Replicó la chica.

—Aun así los mantendré vigilados —

Tenten bufó, ese hombre era incorregible.

Sin darse cuenta otro chico también veía al trío, postrando su vista en la de cabellos rosas sonrió, Sakura podría serle de gran utilidad y ahora más que nunca lo creía.


	8. Estrella ocho

**Estrella ocho: Suerte.**

Pasó una semana desde que Sakura y Hinata planeaban que piruetas haría Naruto en su prueba, algunas veces él trataba de decir algo u opinar pero la Haruno siempre lo interrumpía o no le hacía el más mínimo caso, en el caso de la Hyuga no se atrevió a meterse en sus discusiones por no ser mal educada pero siempre preocupada por el rubio, de alguna manera no podía evitar verlo y sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía e incluso sonrojándose por completo al tenerlo muy cerca, le faltaba el aire o simplemente sentía las piernas como gelatina cuando él le sonreía tan abiertamente.

— ¿Dónde esta Sakura-san? —Preguntó Hinata al no verla por ningún lado, se le hacía extraño no encontrarla con el rubio.

—Dijo que le asignaron una misión en Arabia ¿O era África? —Adquirió una pose pensativa tratando de recordar el lugar donde fue su amiga —El caso es que estará fuera unos días —

—Entonces… —Se quedó sin palabras, por alguna razón estaba feliz de saber que solo serian ellos dos pero también algo de miedo — ¿Quieres seguir practicando tus maniobras? —

—Estoy cansado de eso —Su molestia era notable por su gesto arrugado.

Hinata rió levemente.

—Lo siento —Dijo al momento de captar la atención del chico desviando su mirada levemente sonrojada —No era mi intención —

—No te preocupes, tu sonrisa es muy linda —

Hinata volteó a verlo con un notorio color rojo.

—D-digo, no tienes nada de que disculparte no hiciste nada malo —Corrigió nervioso.

—Gracias —No supo si lo dijo por el cumplido o por la explicación —P-pero supongo que tienes razón —

Naruto la vio curioso.

—Eres muy bueno y no necesitas practicar —Exclamó al ver la duda en su cara —En cambio yo no tengo el mismo talento que tú —Expresó depresiva.

El Uzumaki frunció el seño.

—Hinata, creí haberte dicho que yo no la tuve fácil no tengo talento y al principio en la academia era tan malo como lo finjo ser ahora pero me esforcé al máximo para poder lograr esto, fueron días largos de duro entrenamiento y estudio para poder alcanzar mi meta —Explicó nostálgico.

—Y ¿Cuál es tu meta Naruto-kun? —Cuestionó curiosa la Hyuga.

El rubio sintió su rostro arder, giró dándole la espalda para que no lo notara.

—Era lograr buenas calificaciones para poder pedirle a la chica que me gusta que saliera conmigo —Respondió tristemente recordando como la encontró con Sasuke en aquel entonces.

—Ah… ¿Q-qué paso? —Se mordió la lengua al preguntar, sabía que debería haberse callado y no decir nada mas pero el solo escucharlo hablar de esa forma de una chica le dolía en el pecho.

—Cuando iba a pedirle una cita la encontré con otro —Hinata notó la tristeza en su tono de voz y eso solo incrementó el sentimiento dentro de ella —Y justo antes del secuestro de mi madre —Comentó con ironía y amargura.

Al escucharlo se sintió aun peor.

—Lo siento —Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—No tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa —Respondió con su sonrisa.

—Pero te hice recordar lo de tu madre y lo de esa chica —Susurró lo último con algo de tristeza.

—Bueno, es cierto que me dolió pero no fue su culpa, ella lo eligió a él así que no puede hacer nada —

—Pues pienso que es una tonta —Exclamó molesta.

Naruto volteó a verla sorprendido e intrigado.

—Y-yo solo digo que f-fue muy tonta o ciega para no ver que eres un gran chico —Musitó avergonzada.

—Gracias Hinata —Sonrió mas ampliamente, Hinata al verlo sintió nuevamente su rostro arder y sus piernas fallar.

—Y ¿Q-qué pa-pasó con ella? —Preguntó bastante nerviosa.

—Lo último que supe fue que corto con su novio por alguna razón que nadie sabe, solo fue de un día para otro —La Hyuga entristeció al escucharlo.

Estaba libre, rompió con su novio y ahora Naruto tenía otra oportunidad, sintió deseos de irse y dejarlo para que fuera a buscarla y pedirle su cita pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar las cosas así, mordió su labio con impotencia.

— ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —Naruto la vio sin comprender — ¿Iras por ella? —Preguntó evitando verlo directamente.

—No —Hinata volteó al verlo sorprendida y extrañamente feliz —Aunque la busque ya no tengo mis buenas calificaciones y además estoy seguro de que si lo hago lo mas seguro es que terminaremos separándonos —

— ¿Separándose? ¿Por qué? Naruto-kun eres un gran chico, fuerte, alegre, divertido, siempre vez el lado positivo y nunca te rindes, puedes lograr que funcione, tú puedes —Sus ánimos decaían poco a poco.

—Es algo que tengo que hacer —Dijo secamente.

— ¿Algo que tienes que hacer? —

—Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento —Lo vio sin entender ¿Cuándo llegue el momento?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

— ¿Te parece si en vez de practicar damos un paseo? —Preguntó sonriente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—S-si, está bien —Respondió sonrojada siguiendo al rubio.

Naruto no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ahora estaba con Hinata y tenía una oportunidad pero le hizo una promesa a Kyuubi y tendría que cumplirla aun a costa de su vida pero…

— _¿Te arrepientes? —Preguntó de pronto Gaara._

_Naruto pareció dudar en su respuesta._

—_A veces pienso en que tal vez cometí un error al aceptar esto, pero después pienso en el porque lo hago y la verdad no me arrepiento —Respondió sinceramente._

—_Yo si lo hago —Exclamó secamente —Adiós —Murmuró alejándose del lugar dejando al rubio confundido por sus palabras._

¿Se estaría arrepintiendo?

—Que calor —Se quejó Sakura recorriendo las calles de Riyadh — ¿Por qué yo? —Habiendo cientos de escuelas, miles de instituciones y millones de personas capacitadas para una misión como esa en ese tipo de clima le tocó a ella, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Si no regreso rápido voy a derretirme —Comentó agotada.

Su plan original era llegar cumplir su misión y regresar con Naruto antes de que metiera la pata, pero pensó que sería un desperdicio visitar otra ciudad y más otro país sin comprar algo como recuerdo así que ahora transitaba las calles en busca de algo que valiera la pena.

Después de unas horas de recorrido encontró un establecimiento de varias antigüedades y joyería, sonrió recordando a Naruto, un regalo para él como agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por ella no estaría mal, con ese pensamiento entro a la tienda buscando algún regalo para el rubio y otro para ella y tal vez alguno para Hinata ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ahora también era su amiga.

—No es de por aquí ¿Cierto señorita? —Un hombre de edad avanzada y sonrisa hipócrita se acercaba a ella.

—Si, soy de Japón, me llamo Haruno Sakura —Se presentó formalmente en perfecto Árabe.

— ¡OH! Para ser extranjera tu acento es estupendo —Halagó el anciano —Puedo ver que estas de paso, ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente? —

Sakura veía atenta y sorprendida ¿Cómo supo que solo estaba de paso?

—Tu piel está muy blanca y bien cuidada además de tu ropa es bastante ligera señal inequívoca que no estas acostumbrada al calor del desierto y obviamente no trae abaya ni niqap —Exclamó el hombre respondiendo la duda de la Haruno.

—Veo que es muy observador —

—Años de vida y diferentes tratos con muchas personas me han hecho lo que soy ahora —Respondió con seguridad —Pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta —

—Buscaba algún recuerdo y un regalo para mis amigos —

—Ya veo —Sakura se percató todo el tiempo que ese hombre no dejaba de escudriñarla como si buscara una oportunidad perfecta para moverse —Creo que tengo lo que busca —

Giró entrando a la parte trasera, Sakura permaneció observando la puerta unos momentos antes de regresar la vista a las estanterías, realmente había varios objetos que parecían tener mucho valor arqueológico se preguntaba ¿Cómo una tienda así tiene mercancía como esa?

—Jovencita —Llamó el hombre colocando una caja de madera cubierta de polvo sobre la mesa del centro.

Sakura se acercó cautelosa, tosió al aspirar el polvo levantado cuando el anciano sopló sobre la caja para eliminar el polvo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó al recuperarse del ataque de tos.

—En esta caja guardo los objetos más preciados, pero ya que usted me cayó bien haré una excepción —

Sakura no dejó de verlo con desconfianza, cada vez era ese viejo era más raro.

Uno a uno los objetos fueron saliendo de la caja, desde estatuas de madera y barro finamente talladas hasta joyas, collares, pulseras que estuvo tentada a comprar de inmediato pero sabía que no era buena elección actuar como una turista tonta y caer en el consumismo.

—Gracias creo que seguiré buscando —Hizo ademán de irse cuando fue llamada nuevamente.

—De acuerdo usted gana —Comentó el anciano sacando una caja de madera del fondo —Esta es mi mejor mercancía, la mejor obra de joyería que he visto y bastante misteriosa debería agregar —

— ¿Misteriosa? —

—Así es, vera quien me la obsequió dijo que sentí un raro poder cuado se la colocaba pero al no poder comprenderlo decidió deshacerse de ella y aquí esta —

No quería caer en su juego pero algo le decía que no debía ignorar el contenido de esa caja.

— ¿Te interesa? —Preguntó al notar como veía fijamente la caja en sus manos.

—Puede ser —Respondió retomando su seriedad —Y si así fuera el caso ¿Cuánto pediría? —

Fue directo al punto, sin rodeos, ambos sabían que de nada serviría eso.

—Ninguno en absoluto, tómalo como un regalo —

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué intenta ganar con eso? Si en verdad es tan valioso como dice ¿No debería poner un alto precio? —Interrogó dudosa de las buenas acciones de ese hombre.

—Solo digamos que tengo el presentimiento de que debo hacerlo —Sakura lo vio recelosa —He cerrado miles de tratos donde siempre salgo ganando sin importar que, pero algo me dice que sin en esta ocasión saldré ganando o su poseedor perderá mucho sin necesidad de que interfiera —

Abrió la caja mostrando una gargantilla de plata con una joya en el centro similar a un rubí pero en color ámbar con el símbolo de la tierra grabado.

—Presiento que esta gargantilla posee el poder de bendecir o maldecir a quien lo porta y bien ¿Qué dice señorita? —

—Me lo llevo —Dijo firme —Y esto también —Señaló un par de pulseras de oro y plata.

—Por su puesto, son 1000 SAR —Sonrió ampliamente.

—Sabia que no debía bajar la guardia, viejo estafador —Comentó molesta pagando el dinero.

Afortunadamente con el dinero de su misión era suficiente para eso y más, ahora tenía que regresar a Japón lo más pronto posible.

Tiempo después de ella un par de sujetos con capuchas negras y nubes rojas entraron al lugar.


	9. Estrella nueve

**lamento la tardanza pero me creerian si les digo que se me habia olvidado subir la conti ^^U, lo siento prometo actualizar mas seguido... al fin al cabo ya lo termine ¬¬... O.O olviden lo ultimo, ok no lo hagan, da igual XD presionenme o no subo y me tomo mi tiempo como hasta ahora...**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella nueve: Prueba, una decisión apresurada.<strong>

Fue bueno mientras duro pensaba Naruto al tener a Sakura de regreso y retomar su entrenamiento o tortura para Naruto.

—Ya no puedo más —Exclamó tirándose al piso exhausto.

— ¡Levántate holgazán la prueba es en una semana! —Gritó la Haruno a su lado.

—Sakura solo 5 minutos —Suplicó lloriqueando —Hinata ¡Ayuda! —

—Tal vez podamos descansar un poco después de todo él ya es muy bueno y no creo que sea tan necesario todo esto ¿Qué dices Sakura-san? —

Sakura suspiró cansada, definitivamente Hinata era muy clemente con Naruto.

—Está bien, descasaremos —

Antes esto Naruto se estiró para ponerse más cómodo en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hinata y Sakura lo acompañaron sentándose a su lado.

—No entiendo porque tengo que pasar por todo esto —Comentó al aire.

—Si no haces nada antes de la prueba y pasas con buenas notas todos sospecharan de ti baka —Respondió sin voltear a verlo.

—Por cierto Sakura-san —Hinata la llamó con amabilidad — ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? —

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, lo había olvidado —Exclamó dirigiéndose a su mochila —Me fue muy bien, la terminé con éxito y la paga fue muy generosa y me permitió traer esto —

Mostró a sus compañeros los recuerdos que le compró al raro vendedor de Arabia, incluido el regalo.

—Son hermosos —Habló la Hyuga observando las pulseras.

— ¿Verdad? —Expresó orgullosa y feliz —Puedes tomar una y tú Naruto toma la otra —

— ¿D-de verdad? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Si, adelante tómenlas son para ustedes —

—Yo dejaré que Hinata elija la que quiera —Dijo Naruto incorporándose.

— ¿Qué? No, adelante elige tú… por favor —Pidió avergonzada.

—No, adelante, yo me quedaré con la que sobre —

—Pero… —Observó a ambos alternativamente suspirando al saber que ninguno de los dos le daría un no —De acuerdo —

Se vio tentada a tomar la de oro pero decidió mejor dejársela a Naruto tomando la de plata.

El rubio tomo la pulsera de oro rápidamente colocándosela a una sonrojada Hinata.

—P-pero —

—Tú la querías ¿No? —Inquirió sonriente.

—Si pero tú… es decir yo… quiero decir —Su cabeza era un caos y el contacto entre sus manos no le ayudaba mucho.

—Era el que querías ¿Verdad? Tómalo, yo me quedare con este —Comentó arrebatándole la pulsera —Y no quiero reclamos —Advirtió observándola.

Hinata solo asintió en silencio pero con una sonrisa sorprendiéndose a si misma, claro que Naruto le advirtió que nada de reclamos callando cualquier posible comentario en desacuerdo al igual que Sasuke pero su forma y motivos era completamente diferentes, él no lo hacía para que ella permaneciera como un simple accesorio si no para que no discutiera sobre el regalo que ella quería e incluso se lo dio aun tomando en cuenta que tal vez quería el mismo.

—Gracias —Musitó tomando la pulsera pero ni ella supo si fue para Sakura o Naruto.

—La verdad ese brazalete se parece a uno de mi mamá —Comentó sorprendiendo a ambas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó sorprendida la Hyuga.

—Por que te queda mejor a ti —Contestó sonriendo mientras se colocaba su propio regalo —Y yo me quedo con este —

—Pero —

— ¿Qué dije de los peros? —

—Lo siento —

—Gracias por el regalo Sakura pero ¿No compraste nada para ti? —Indagó con notable curiosidad.

—Por su puesto idiota, no pensabas que solo les traería a ustedes, yo también me compré muchas cosas, pero la mejor es esta —Exclamó mostrando la gargantilla —Y lo mejor es que me la regalaron ¿No es genial? —

—Increíble, es hermosa —Musitó Hinata asombrada.

—_Chico, esa gargantilla —_Expresó el zorro dentro de él.

— _¿Qué pasa zorro? —_Cuestionó algo molesto.

—_Esa es la gargantilla de la tierra, puedo sentir su poder, parece que tenemos suerte después de todo —_Comentó complacido.

—Sakura podemos hablar a solas un momento —Pidió extrañamente serio algo que extrañó a Hinata.

Sakura solo asintió antes de que ambos se alejaran lo suficiente de Hinata.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Interrogó seria, sabía que si Naruto se puso así solo era por una cosa, las reliquias.

—La gargantilla… es la gargantilla de la tierra, una de las reliquias —

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Kyuubi me lo dijo —Aseguró aun serio.

—Increíble, parece que esa misión no fue del todo una perdida de tiempo ¿No es maravilloso? —Sonrió ampliamente —Ahora la meta no está tan lejos —

—Si, gracias por todo Sakura —

— ¿Qué pasa? No te ves muy feliz que digamos —

—Pasa —Por un momento pensó en contarle todo a ella pero al final decidió no hacerlo —No es nada, no te preocupes —Sonrió falsamente preocupando más a su amiga.

A lo lejos Hinata los observaba con algo de tristeza, Naruto y Sakura se veían muy unidos y tal vez si ella no estuviera entre los dos todo el tiempo a estas alturas ellos ya serían novios, se suponía que esa idea no debería molestarla pero al contrario de hacerla sentir alegría por ellos un vació se generaba dentro.

Ambos regresaron con Hinata, después retomaron el entrenamiento hasta finalizar el día.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —Murmuró para si misma Hinata recostada en la cama de su habitación cuando Naruto le pidió hablar a Sakura y ambos se retiraron se sintió mal, triste para ser mas precisos pero eso no era lo que mas le molestaba.

Últimamente pasaba mucho de su tiempo pensando en el rubio Uzumaki la otra cuestión es que también lo hacía en ese extraño piloto… Kyuubi.

Ambos dos desconocidos, uno más que otro, pero al final apenas y conoce a ambos sin embargo los dos ocupan casi todo el espacio en su cabeza.

—Creo que voy a volverme loca —Con pesar trató de conciliar el sueño pero era una tarea difícil.

—Solo nos faltan 4 y habremos terminado —Orgulloso del logro Naruto escondió la gargantilla que Sakura le dio.

— _¿Estás seguro? —_Comentó la voz desde el collar_._

—Claro que estoy seguro, nadie la encontrara —Respondió despreocupado.

—_No hablo de eso chico y lo sabes —_

—Si, lo se —Hizo una pausa —Pero no te preocupes, hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla Kyuubi —

—_Será una dura batalla mocoso, espero que estés preparado para morir —_

—No voy a morir —Comentó seriamente —Al menos no hasta que haya cumplido con mi promesa —

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque cercano a su casa, tenía mucho que pensar, un nuevo objeto fue encontrado o mejor dicho la encontró a ella ahora solo les restaban 4 y después se iría.

La curiosidad de todo esto es que con solo pensar en la posibilidad de estar sin Naruto la entristece, ese chico aparte de salvarle la vida le dio una razón para seguir cuando todo termine y él desaparezca ¿Qué le quedará? Solo una fría vida normal.

—Me encariñe mucho con él —Comentó observando el cielo estrellado —Todo será muy tranquilo cuando no esté —

Escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella y casi al instante volteó algo desconfiada al ver quien era.

— ¿No te parece que es muy noche para que una joven esté en un parque? —Cuestionó el otro sujeto.

—No veo el peligro, tengo mi IS listo por si alguien quiere pasarse de listo —Exclamó mostrándose recelosa.

El otro sonrió de forma arrogante.

—Es cierto, me disculpo —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? —Preguntó fríamente.

— ¿Qué paso con el "kun"? —Sakura se encogió los hombros despreocupada.

—No lo se, tal vez en el mismo lugar donde quedo el respeto que tenía por ti —

—Así que ahora tú también piensas hacerte la interesante y evitarme —Comentó con sorna.

— ¿Perdón? Si más no recuerdo hace meses dejé de perseguir a un petulante como tú, de hecho hace mucho tiempo deje de pensar en ti —Aseguró con un semblante firme.

— ¿En serio? —Se acercó de manera seductora pero ella ni se inmutó.

—Si y si me disculpas, creo que tienes razón y es muy tarde mejor me voy a mi casa —Dijo levantándose.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada, pero gracias —

—Bien basta de rodeos —Habló de pronto —Quiero que seas mi novia, lo de Hinata fue un error —

Sakura comenzó a reír de forma repentina sujetándose el estomago.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestionó molesto.

— ¿Yo, tu novia? —Soltó una carcajada —Lo siento, no estoy tan mal del cerebro —

—Pues antes lo deseabas o ¿Ya olvidaste qué me perseguías por esa razón? —Inquirió prepotente.

—Y vaya que estaba mal de la cabeza —Admitió —Pero afortunadamente estoy curada y no pienso recaer a la estupidez —

— ¿A si? —Se acercó lo suficiente para quedar frente a Sakura —No te creo —

—Pues créelo —Retó segura con una sonrisa adornado su rostro —Y una cosa más —

Sasuke apenas fue conciente del momento en el que Sakura lo había golpeado con el puño en pleno rostro tirándolo al piso.

—No quiero escuchar el nombre de mi amiga viniendo de ti ¿Me escuchaste Uchiha? —Sin esperar nada se fue dejando a Sasuke aun más furioso jurando venganza contra todos ellos.

La semana pasó bastante rápido y ahora era el tiempo de las pruebas.

—Hemos practicado mucho para este momento —Exclamó la Haruno bastante confiada.

—Disculpa, pero al que torturaban era a mi —Habló Naruto cansado.

—Da igual —Expresó restándole importancia —Pero escúchame bien idiota, mas te vale que no lo arruines —Amenazó de una forma tan aterradora que Naruto terminó abrazando a Hinata.

—Na-Naruto-kun —Murmuró sonrojada la Hyuga.

—L-lo siento Hinata, fue sin querer —Se disculpó rápidamente al soltarla.

—E-está bien, no te preocupes —Se encontraba ya en si bastante nerviosa estando cerca de él y el abrazo solo empeoró las cosas —Suerte —

—Gracias —Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante un largo tiempo sin despegar la mirada para ellos ya no había mas competencias ni gente a su alrededor solo ellos.

Al ver los ojos azules de Naruto de forma tan repentina causó que Hinata sintiera un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y su corazón latiera rápidamente incapaz de retirar la vista.

Naruto no podía ni pensaba hacer otra cosa más que admirar los perlados ojos de Hinata, ambos estaban tan absortos que en ningún momento escucharon el llamado de los pilotos ni que Sakura los estaba llamando.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza sacándolo de su transe.

— ¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura? —Preguntó lloriqueando.

—Por que no me prestabas atención idiota —Reclamó mostrando su puño —Ya los están llamando date prisa y ve —

Al escucharla puso atención y comprobó que así era.

—Ahora ve y mas te vale pasar o si no —Amenazó sin bajar su puño.

— ¡Si, señora! —Saludó de forma militar —Digo, señorita —Corrigió al ver la amenaza implícita en la cara de su amiga.

Antes de que Sakura perdiera la paciencia salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Sakura suspiró.

—Vamos Hinata, debemos encontrar buenos lugares —Hinata solo asintió siguiendo a su amiga.

Cada piloto mostraba sus mejores piruetas en la prueba, muchos bastante buenos unos regulares y solo dos realizaron trucos poco impresionares o no tenían mucha confianza en ellos para realizar algo más arriesgado o eran bastante malos para el pilotaje que solo eso podían hacer.

Pronto llegó el turno de Naruto que dejo sorprendido a más de uno logrando la mejor calificación junto a otro llamado Utakata quien no parecía para nada alegre y, a juicio de Naruto, era bastante raro.

Una última exhibición por parte de los maestros se dio para dar cierre a todo pero se vio interrumpido por el ataque de lo que parecían ser unos insectos gigantes.

—_Mocoso es hora de trabajar_ —Exclamó el Kyuubi.

Sin perder tiempo se perdió entre los pasillos antes de activar su IS sin percatarse de las cámaras de seguridad.


	10. Estrella diez

**Se acerca el final! bueno esta vez fui mas rapido xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella diez: ¿Amigo o enemigo?, Jinchurikis vs Akatsuki.<strong>

Naruto desplegaba sus armas con habilidad y destreza disparando y destruyendo a esos insectos gigantes.

— ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? —Cuestionó esquivando una especie de disparo por parte de una clase de escarabajo de color rojo.

—_Son Vajra, de un planeta muy alejado de la tierra son creaciones biogenéticas una clase de arma viviente_ —Explicó el Kyuubi mientras él continuaba derribando a uno tras otro —_Ten cuidado cada que derribas uno el resto analiza tu ataque, tienen una especie de conexión entre ellos y una vez que son derribados por algún arma crean un mecanismo para anular su poder de manera que el mismo ataque por mucho tiempo es inútil_ —

— ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? —Se quejó antes de lanzar un nuevo disparo que fue bloqueado por alguna forma por el insecto —Genial, esto se pone cada vez mejor —Comentó sarcástico por la situación.

Cuando analizó la situación varios de los participantes y espectadores pilotos tanto de IS como de VF se encontraban luchando contra esos insectos.

—Dejemos que ellos se encarguen de los insectos, nosotros busquemos la reliquia —

Durante su pelea Kyuubi le informó que sentía la presencia de una reliquia cerca y que probablemente sea la causante de todo, por lo que para pararlo tendría que encontrarla y pronto.

—_Está arriba, parece que en los limites de la atmósfera terrestre_ —Exclamó el zorro.

—Supongo que no tenemos opción o ¿Si?, vamos —Sin perder tiempo salieron en dirección a la indicada por el bijuu.

Giraba con gran habilidad esquivando y derribando a cada insecto que se le cruzaba en el camino, dio un nuevo giro evadiendo un disparo muy diferente a los anteriores y que reconocía a la perfección.

— ¿Es qué ni en estas situaciones puede dejarme tranquilo? —Comentó al aire al ver al uchiha acercarse a él con su IS.

—_Mocoso, el problema es más serio que eso_ —Informó el Kyuubi.

— ¿De qué hablas zorro? —Viró para evadir otro ataque de un insecto.

—_Mira_ —Frente Naruto apareció una pantalla mostrándole las imágenes de él activando a Kyuubi hacía solo unos minutos —_Fuiste demasiado imprudente chico_ —Regañó el bijuu mientras ambos veían en la nota como lo culpaban por todo.

—Uchiha Madara —Masculló furioso al ver a ese enmascarado decir solo culparlo por todo y no solo eso si no que también dio información de los bijuu pero ¿Cómo sabía de ellos?

— _¿Uchiha Madara?_ —Repitió extrañado el zorro.

—Si, hasta yo se quien es él, es el líder de Akatsuki ¿Qué sucede zorro? —Cuestionó al notar el silencio del kyuubi.

—_No es nada, ya no podemos hacer más que cumplir con la misión, adelante_ —

Naruto suspiró.

—Tienes razón, ya no hay marcha atrás —Sin esperar más tiempo aceleró para poder llegar lo mas rápido posible a donde se encontraba la reliquia.

—No escaparas —Masculló el Uchiha siguiendo a Naruto a toda velocidad.

Los conocidos del rubio estaban desconcertados por las imágenes y las acusaciones a excepción de la Haruno, la más desconcertada y confundida era Hinata no creía lo que vio o mejor dicho no quería creer todo eso.

— ¡Hinata! —La explosión a su espalda fue la que logro sacarla del transe.

Neji se encontraba detrás de ella depuse de haber detenido un ataque de uno de los insectos con su defensa.

—No bajes la guardia y menos ahora —Él también estaba furioso, sabía que no debía confiar en ese rubio y no se equivocó pero por ahora tenían que detener esa locura.

Hinata asintió no muy convencida y su cabeza un caos total pero no podía darse el lujo de fallar, no ahora.

— ¡Maldición! Déjenme pasar —Vociferó fastidiado de la situación disparando a todos para crear una cortina de humo —Si las balas no funcionan usare el cuerpo a cuerpo —Aprovechando la confusión que él mismo creo golpeó con fuerza a los tres insectos que tenía de oponentes derribándolos.

Nuevamente se dispuso a seguir su camino antes de ser interceptado por otro disparo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Cuestionó irritado.

—No pienso dejarte escapar alienígena —Advirtió el Uchiha serio pero con un tono de satisfacción.

—No me digas Uchiha —Comentó sarcástico —Llevas meses diciéndome lo mismo ¿No te cansas? —

—Desgraciado, pagaras por todo tú y tu amigo extraterrestre no deberían vivir en la tierra —

—Pues si tanto deseas que me vaya déjame pasar y recuperar lo que busco —Contestó Naruto seriamente.

—Como si fuera a hacerlo ahora que te tengo donde quería —Ahora el sarcástico era Sasuke.

—Sasuke —Susurró Hinata al escuchar la transmisión de la conversación gracias al Uchiha —Naruto-kun —

—Basta de charlas —Masculló molesto el azabache preparándose para la pelea —Pagaras por tus crímenes y yo me aseguraré de eso —

Sasuke se lanzó al ataque pero un disparo entre ambos lo detuvo en seco.

—Yo me encargo de entretenerlo, tú ve por la reliquia Naruto —Exclamó Sakura colocándose entre ambos.

—Sakura, pero —No esperaba verla hay.

—Nada de peros, ve o todo se irá a la basura —Ordenó molesta.

—Sakura, esto si que es una sorpresa —Sasuke no parecía tan sorprendido, más bien complacido —Entenderás que con esto te conviertes en su cómplice —

Sakura rió levemente.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, yo ya era compañera de Naruto desde hace mucho —Comentó algo burlona —O no creerás realmente que este idiota pasó tan fácilmente la seguridad del museo o ¿Si? —

— ¿De que lado estás? —Comentó Naruto al ver como su _amiga_ lo atacaba.

—Del tuyo claro pero ya lárgate de una vez antes de que yo misma te arroje fuera de la atmósfera —Advirtió con claro enfado.

—Ten cuidado —Aconsejó el rubio continuando con su trayecto.

—Tú también —

— ¿A dónde crees qué vas? —Vociferó el Uchiha dispuesto a seguirlo pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

—Te dije que yo te haría frente Uchiha —

— ¿Por qué lo proteges?, ¿Acaso te enamoraste de él? —Hinata se paralizó ante esa pregunta, era una respuesta que ella también quería saber.

—Lo protejo porque él me salvo, me dio un motivo para vivir cuando lo único que quería era morir de una vez por todas, porque técnicamente le debo la vida, por eso —Respondió firme.

—No me vengas con estupideces —Masculló Sasuke.

—Lo quiero, no te lo voy a negar —La Hyuga sintió una opresión en su pecho y no pudo negarlo más, se enamoró del Kyuubi, se había enamorado de Naruto, pero seguramente nunca estarían juntos, ya fuera por las acusaciones que tendría que enfrentar, por lo que dijo Sakura o por la misteriosa chica de la que él estaba enamorado.

Fue consiente entonces de que tal vez la chica fuera Sakura, eso la devastó aun más.

—Pero como a un hermano y él me ha demostrado que siente lo mismo —Completó colocándose en pose de defensa —Además él está enamorado de alguien más, alguien que tú conoces muy bien —Terminó intrigando al Uchiha y también a Hinata si ella no era entonces ¿Quién?

—Ya estoy harto —Habló irritado el Uchiha —Fuera de mi camino —Vociferó iniciando con la ráfaga de disparos.

—Ya casi —Susurró Naruto para si pero nuevamente el camino fue interrumpido por un nuevo disparo — ¿Es qué no piensan dejarme en paz? —Inquirió molesto.

—_Esos VF_ —Murmuró el Kyuubi.

—Akatsuki —

—_Parece que vienen con todo mocoso_ —Comentó el zorro.

—Entonces para que decepcionarlos —Contestó preparándose para la batalla.

—Esta vez no escaparas niño —Exclamó uno de los Akatsuki en un VF negro con líneas negras.

—Provocaré una hermosa obra de arte cuando te haga estallar —Comentó otro en un avión completamente blanco con un diseño de una paloma.

—Eso no es arte Deidara, yo te mostraré lo que es el arte —Expresó otro en un VF completamente rojo y de un diseño aparentemente simple.

Junto a ellos venían otros mas, uno de un raro diseño como si hubiera sido construido con piezas de otros VF, otro con la mitad blanca y la otra negra, uno de mayor tamaño de cómo azul de apariencia semejante a un tiburón y por ultimo otro de tonos negros parecido a un cuervo.

— ¡Tormenta de arena! —Vociferó alguien de la parte baja antes de que los Akatsuki fueran sacudidos por una tormenta de arena.

Deidara liberó una pequeña capsula de una de sus alas cayendo al vació.

— ¡Katsu! —Exclamó al presionar un pequeño botón en su VF y hacer estallar la capsula disipando la tormenta de arena.

Al estabilizarse pudieron visualizar a Shukaku y Hachibi frente a ellos al lado del Kyuubi.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Cuestionó Naruto confundido por verlos a ellos.

—Este lugar es un caos y pensamos que te vendría bien una mano o dos ¡yeah! —A los presentes les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca al escuchar la pésima rima del rapero.

—No me refiero a eso —

—Al parecer Madara no se conformará solo con hacerte caer y ya ha empezado —Contestó secamente Gaara.

—No tiene caso mantenernos al margen ahora —Completó Bee cambiando a un semblante serio.

—Siete contra tres ¿Creen qué pueden ganar? —Inquirió el del tiburón con sorna.

—Error —Gritó otro joven desde un VF en la parte de abajo disparando varias burbujas que rodearon a los Akatsuki —Siete contra cuatro —Completó al instante en que las burbujas estallaban alrededor de los pilotos.

Los Akatsuki se libraron por muy poco de las explosiones.

—Demonios, otro más —

—Utakata —Dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver su vehiculo de combate ahí.

—Vaya, al fin conozco a los otros Jinchurikys —Comentó llegando junto a ellos.

—Utakata tú también —

—Así es tengo al rokubi conmigo —Contestó secamente —Y por lo que sé el único que nos falta esta haya arriba —

—Si, pero primero tendremos que lidiar con ellos —Naruto se preparó para un nuevo ataque de los Akatsuki.

—Ve por él —Dijo Utakata de pronto refiriéndose a Naruto.

— ¿Qué? —

—Con nosotros es suficiente, tú ve por él antes de que escape —Sus compañeros asintieron.

—Pero —

—Naruto ve, o si no perderemos esta oportunidad y sabes que el tiempo es un lujo del que no disponemos —Exclamó Gaara.

—Ve a perseguirlo y más te vale traerlo contigo —Intentó rimar nuevamente Bee.

—Tengan cuidado —Aconsejó antes de ascender hasta su objetivo.

—No vas a escapar —Sentenció Deidara disparando una especie de misil con forma de ave.

—Sus oponentes somos nosotros —Exclamó Utakata después de interceptar el misil con una burbuja.

—Esto se pone interesante —Sonrió el piloto del avión con forma de tiburón.

—No los subestimes Kisame —Advirtió el de VF negro.

—No fastidies Itachi —

—Se convertirán en una buena ofrenda para Jashin-sama —Expresó el piloto del avión blanco y negro antes de trasformarlo en un robot con la apariencia de una calavera.

—Solo asegúrate de dejar sus cadáveres intactos para poder cobrar las recompensas —Habló su compañero transformando su VF en uno bastante extraño.

— ¡No me jodas Kakusu! —

—Voy a mostrarles mi arte —Comentó el rubio del grupo transformando su avión al igual que el resto.

—Lo que tú haces no es arte, pero si queda alguno reconocible después de lo que tú llamas arte puedo demostrarte como los preservo para la inmortalidad en el verdadero arte —Contradijo el de cabellera roja.

—Maestro Sasori, creo que este es un buen momento para decidir quien de los dos tiene la razón, el que acabe con ellos será el vencedor —

—No entraré en tus juegos infantiles Deidara —

—Como quiera, aquí vienen —Anunció el del arte explosivo al ver a los IS lanzarse contra ellos —Están locos, dos IS no podrán contra nosotros —

La ráfaga de disparos no se hizo esperar entre ambos bandos siendo los jinchurikys los más beneficiados por su tamaño.

—Es difícil darle a algo tan pequeño, ¿Cómo pueden moverse a esa velocidad? —Cuestionó fastidiado el de la calavera.

—Hidan detrás de ti —Advirtió su compañero antes de recibir el impacto de un láser proveniente de un insecto —Grandísimo estúpido, olvido por completo que también están esos insectos por aquí —

— ¿Qué está pasando haya arriba? —Preguntó Tenten observando la serie de explosiones que ocurrían en la parte superior.

—Akatsuki está luchando contra esos traidores —Respondió Neji fríamente.

Hinata solo observaba todo en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Esto es malo, nos quedamos sin energía —Comentó Gaara observando la energía de su IS al limite.

—Están acabados —Aseguró Kisame burlón.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Naruto asombrado al ver un enorme insecto frente a él.

—_Parece que quien activó la reliquia no fue un humano_ —Dedujo el zorro.

— ¿Es eso posible? —

—_Al parecer si, prepárate mocoso_ —

Una lluvia de disparos se dirigió a él por parte de aquel monstruo y los Vajra que había a su alrededor.

—Aun es demasiado pronto para decir eso —Expresó Gaara sin bajar su guardia.

—Segundo nivel —Vociferó Killer Bee transformando su IS en uno de mayor tamaño y su armadura cubriéndolo casi por completo restaurando su energía al tiempo de duplicarla al igual que Gaara.

—Al fin van a ponerse serios, no bajen la guardia —Exclamó Itachi preparándose para la pelea.

— ¡Cuidado! —Advirtió Utakata esquivando varios disparos de la parte baja al igual que sus compañeros —Esos VF… no tienen piloto —

—Eso es sin duda obra de Sasori —Aseguró Gaara viendo como eran rodeados de vehículos sin pilotos.

—Esto se complicó y el rubio no bajo —Rapeó Bee.

—Acaba de subir —

—Ya lo se solo era para que rimara —

— ¿Alguna ultima petición? —Cuestionó Kisame con burla.

—Que desaparezcas —Contestó el Hachibi.

—Acaben —

La frase fue medio dicha al ser interrumpida por unas explosiones producto del choque de los aviones de Sasori.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Cuestionó Deidara sorprendido como el resto.

Apenas y notaron como unas cadenas sujetaban a otros VF antes de azotarlos unos contra otros.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —

—Solo hay alguien que puede hacer algo así —Comentó Itachi captando la atención de todos —Uzumaki Kushina —Murmuró ante la aparición de la misma en un IS completamente rojo muy similar al de Naruto mostrando nueve colas.

—_Concéntrate mocoso_ —Regañó el Kyuubi después de haber recibido un impacto de lleno.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó pero al escuchar lo que el Uchiha dijo en la transmisión de su pelea lo desconcertó, ¿Su madre realmente regresó?

—_Tenemos que acabar esto ya_ —

—Estoy de acuerdo zorro —Exclamó al momento de que sus clones se colocaran alrededor de su mano para crear un shuriken gigante —Prueba esto —

En un rápido movimiento sus clones atacaron a los insectos derribando a la mayoría antes de atacar al mayor en un intento de distracción.

— ¡Rasen-shuriken! —Vociferó lanzando su ataque imantando de lleno en el monstruo —Lo logre —Celebró feliz.

—_No, aun no_ —Contradijo el Kyuubi al ver a la bestia aparecer casi ilesa.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Le di con todo —Protestó molesto.

—_Será eso o nada chico_ —

—Bien, ya saben que hacer —Ordenó a sus clones antes de que regresaran a ser sus colas y concentrarlas todas al frente reuniendo energía.

—_Apresúrate_ —

Varios Vajra se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque concentrándose solo en él.

—Tomen esto —Frente a Naruto había formado una esfera completamente negra —Bijuu-dama — Exclamó lanzando el ataque que destruyó a todos los insectos impactando a su objetivo creando un agujero en él.

—Se acabo —Anunció el Kyuubi al ver desparecer la bestia y los insectos retirarse.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto tomó la estatua de un insecto similar a un escarabajo pero con alas bastante grandes para su tamaño.

—El juego termino —Exclamó Kushina con voz firme.

De inmediato Itachi y Sasori usaron sus VF para apuntar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué significa esto Itachi? —Cuestionó Kisame al verse apuntado por su propio compañero.

—Porque no mejor lo ves por ti mismo —Comentó antes de que aparecieran otras noticias donde se indicaba todos los movimientos secretos de Akatsuki y sus intenciones además de ser los responsables del secuestro de Kushina Uzumaki y la información real de Naruto y el resto de jinchurikys.

—Nagato —Masculló el Uchiha de la mascara segundos antes de que un equipo especial entrara en su oficina apuntando con su armas.

Naruto flotaba tranquilamente donde se encontraba, no tenía mucha prisa en bajar sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría después, pero recordando la parte de su madre se dispuso a volver, giró preparándose para volver cuando un disparo le dio de lleno.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién fue? —Vociferó molesto al verse agredido —Sasuke —Masculló con rabia.

—No me importa lo que dijeron antes, sigues siendo un alienígena que invadió nuestro planeta y yo mismo te eliminaré —

Debajo todos escuchaban lo que ocurría en el límite de la atmósfera.

—Basta Sasuke, déjalo en paz —Regañó su hermano tras escuchar la amenaza.

—No Itachi, nuestros padres murieron por causa de un alienígena y por ello voy a vengarlos —Su voz sonaba fría y sin emociones.

— ¿Por eso le hiciste todo eso a Hinata? —Cuestionó de la misma manera el rubio sin percatarse de que su charla también era escuchada por ella o los que se encontraban en la parte baja, la verdad era que todo el mundo estaba pendiente por eso.

—Si, todos son iguales, todos deben pagar —

— ¿D-de qué está hablando? —Hinata estaba confundida, ella no era un alíen.

—Veo que estás bien informado teme —Comentó secamente —Hace mucho tiempo nueve alienígenas vinieron a la tierra, dichos seres llamados bijuu por su fuerza fueron tratados como dioses, de alguna forma ellos lograron _marcar_ a algunos humanos otorgándoles parte de sus poderes y estos a sus hijos y así continuó hasta ahora —Relató sin inmutarse.

—Unos de esos hijos son los Hyuga —Completó el Uchiha seriamente y fue cuando todos entendieron.

—Cuando te enteraste de eso perseguiste y enamoraste a Hinata para así poder vengarte ¿No es cierto? —Dedujo con molestia.

—Solo en parte —Reconoció de forma arrogante —No descansaré hasta haber acabado con todos los alienígenas y sus descendientes —

Naruto rió levemente.

—Nunca terminarías, no pusiste atención ¿Verdad? Eso fue hace ya varios siglos y ellos no fueron los únicos en venir a estas alturas la mitad de los humanos de la tierra si no es que un 75 u 80% de la población es en parte alienígena ¿Qué harás? ¿Los mataras a todos? —Interrogó fríamente —Eso lo se porque Kyuubi puede sentir las diferencias entre las personas, lo sintió con Hinata, con Neji y también con Sakura —

Incluso la Haruno se sorprendió al escuchar la revelación, entonces ella también tenía genes extraterrestres.

— ¿Los detecta? —Cuestionó Sasuke incrédulo.

— Si, al principio no sabíamos a que se debía todo eso pero después de un poco de investigación lo supimos, sentía algo especial al ser descendientes de los bijuu y al parecer Sakura es descendiente del antiguo Kyuubi, el abuelo de quien está conmigo ahora —Explicó tranquilamente —Y sabes algo, yo también lo soy —Aseguró firme y orgulloso.

—_Cada vez me sorprendes más mocoso_ —Comentó el Kyuubi.

—En ese caso, acabare con ambos sin contemplaciones —Exclamó lanzando un disparo a toda potencia contra el rubio impactado justo en el blanco.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó Hinata desesperada al ver la explosión causada visible aun a esa distancia.

— ¡Naruto! —Sakura estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el impacto —Maldito —Masculló con rabia a Sasuke.

Un enorme rugido llamó la atención de todos, segundos después una onda expansiva desestabilizó a Sasuke y Sakura.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Inquirió sorprendido el Uchiha.

En el lugar donde estaba Naruto ahora solo se observaba una enorme esfera negra rojiza.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Susurró Sakura sorprendida.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Comentó Naruto antes de desparecer la esfera —De no haber usado la esfera habría muerto —

—Naruto —Llamó al verlo intacto.

—Esta vez acabare contigo —Amenazó Sasuke.

—No, no lo harás Sasuke —Dijo Itachi sujetándolo por la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces Itachi? ¡Suéltame! —Vociferó molesto por la interferencia de su hermano.

—Esto se acabó Sasuke —

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no quieres vengar a nuestros padres? —Cuestionaba iracundo por la actitud de Itachi.

—La venganza es un camino que te conducirá al odio y tarde o temprano a la soledad total —

— ¡No me importa! —Itachi suspiró, su hermano era un caso perdido —Las gargantillas restantes te las entregaran en cuanto llegues a tu casa, suerte —Informó Itachi llevándose el VF de su hermano con él a bordo.

—Entonces… ¿Se acabo? —Inquirió la Haruno algo dudosa.

—No Sakura, apenas está por comenzar —Respondió piloteando en dirección a su casa.

La Haruno lo siguió de cerca algo triste, pronto tendrían que decir _adiós_ de forma definitiva.


	11. Estrella once

**Estrella once: Despedida**.

Fue un trayecto corto a comparación de cómo lo había pensado o tal vez estaba tan sumido en su mente que el tiempo se fue demasiado rápido para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre su casa lo que le extrañó fue ver a tantas personas reunidas alrededor de esta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Inquirió Sakura igual de confundida.

—No lo sé, pero mejor bajemos —Sugirió el rubio sin mostrar emoción descendió en el techo de su casa.

Sakura por el contrario bajó en la entrada.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que la entrada es por abajo? —Inquirió una voz femenina a espaldas del rubio.

—Lo siento mamá —Exclamó dando media vuelta antes de que Kushina lo abrazara.

—Mi bebe —Dijo con emoción.

—Mamá ya soy grande —Debatió el comentario de la mujer con fingida molestia.

—Para mi siempre serás mi bebe —Recalcó de la misma forma —Te extrañé mucho —

—Yo también mamá —Se había complicado aun más, ahora no solo se alejaría de Hinata si no de su madre y eso sin contar a Sakura, definitivamente no pensó en las consecuencias cuando aceptó ese trabajo.

—Y voy a extrañarte mucho más cuando no estés —Concluyó sorprendiendo a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo lo? —

—Naruto Namikaze ¿Quién crees qué es tu madre? —Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

— _¿Namikaze? _—Murmuró el kyuubi

—_Si, lo siento ese es mi verdadero apellido_ —

—_Ahora entiendo porque colocabas tu nombre como "Naruto N. Uzumaki" por un momento creí que tenías otro segundo nombre_ —Su conversación mental se vio interrumpida por la mujer.

—No me ofendas de esa manera —

—Lo siento —Se disculpó tristemente.

—Prométeme que harás tu mejor esfuerzo —Pidió Kushina sonriendo hasta mostrar su dentadura.

—Lo haré —Sonrió de la misma forma que ella.

Afuera de la casa del rubio Sakura esperaba sentada en la pequeña escalera que conectaba a la puerta de la entrada, esperando a que por fin el rubio saliera y poder despedirse de él.

— ¿Qué rayos? —Murmuró al ver a un gran grupo de VF e IS ir hacia esa dirección.

— ¡Oh yeah! Oye niña ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto? Hay que reunirnos para partir al otro mundo ¡Yeah! —Nuevamente intentó rimar Killer Bee siendo el primero en llegar y preguntar.

A Sakura le escurrió una gota detrás de la cabeza.

—S-si, está dentro, no creo que tarde en salir —Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a ambos Namikaze.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el rubio sin entender.

—No me preguntes, estoy en las mismas —Comentó la Haruno.

—Nos informaron que nos reuniéramos en tu casa —Exclamó Gaara con la tranquilidad habitual.

— ¿Les informaron? —Inquirió confuso.

—Fui yo quien se los pidió —Habló el hermano mayor de Sasuke llegando con su VF a la par de otro en tonos naranjas.

— ¿Itachi? —Murmuró Naruto sorprendido de verlo tan rápido.

—El fue quien me ayudó junto —

—Conmigo —Interrumpió a Kushina el piloto del avión naranja.

— ¿Y tú eres? —

—Nagato, un primo lejano de tu madre —Contestó este bajando del vehiculo con un portafolios —Toma —Exclamó entregando el maletín.

Naruto lo recibió abriendo para ver el contenido, sonrió, dentro estaban las gargantillas del fuego y relámpago.

El resto de los jinchurikys se acercaron.

—La gargantilla de agua y el Hacchibi —Comenzó Bee mostrando sus artefactos.

—Ichibi, Gobi y la gargantilla del viento —Continuó Gaara imitando a su compañero.

—Rockubi —Murmuró Utakata mostrando una estatua de una babosa con 6 colas.

—Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Nanabi, Kyuubi y las gargantillas de la tierra, fuego y relámpago —Terminó mostrando todos los artefactos.

—Finalmente están todos —Comentó Bee sin rapear tomando un porte serio.

—Es hora —Habló Gaara sin mostrar un solo signo de arrepentimiento, algo que sorprendió un poco al rubio.

— ¿Ya no te arrepientes? —Cuestionó sonriendo levemente.

—Supongo que a estás alturas todos estamos un poco arrepentidos de aceptar esto —Comentó incluyendo también al Namikaze —Pero no hay vuelta atrás, es algo que elegimos y debemos terminarlo —

—El chico tiene razón —De la nada todo se oscureció como si la noche se hubiera adelantado, de entre las sombras emergieron las figuras imponentes de los bijuu.

—Kyuubi creí que no podías permanecer en este mundo si no era en tu collar —Dijo Naruto tranquilamente igual que los otros jinchurikys mientras el resto veían a las enormes bestias con algo de temor.

—Eso es simple, ahora están reunidas todas las reliquias —Inició el bijuu zorro.

—Por lo tanto en esté lugar hay suficiente energía para poder mantenernos afuera —Completó el buey con la mitad inferior de un pulpo.

— ¿Listo para irnos mocoso? —Cuestionó el Kyuubi recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

— ¡Esperen un momento por favor! —Irrumpió Hinata angustiada ¿irse? — ¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso? —Preguntó al zorro.

El bijuu no contestó al igual que Naruto.

—La misión principal de los jinchuriky en la tierra era reunir todas las reliquias para poder usar su poder y salvar su mundo —Explicó una voz ajena a las anteriores.

—Matsuri —Murmuró el Sabaku no cambiando su semblante por primera vez a un triste.

—No estés triste Gaara-kun, lo entiendo, sabía que esté día llegaría y también estoy feliz por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, gracias —Expresó la castaña sonriendo pero sus ojos desbordaban algunas lagrimas.

Por un momento pareció dudar pero la mano de Bee sobre su hombro lo hizo entrar en razón.

—Nosotros la cuidaremos, no te preocupes —Aseguró una rubia de cuatro coletas abrazando a la castaña por los hombros.

—Acaba con ellos hermano —Otro castaño con el rostro pintado se colocó al lado libre de la castaña.

— ¡Bee-sama! —Lloriquearon una mujer de piel oscura y cabellera roja y otro de la misma tonalidad pero con el cabello blanco, junto a ellos se encontraba una rubia de grandes pechos más tranquila que sus compañeros.

—Cuídense, fortalézcanse y enorgullézcanme ¡Yeah! —Exclamó el rapero con sus raros movimientos de manos.

—Utakata-sama —Habló una joven de hebras color mostaza con preocupación en su mirada.

—Hotaru, lo siento —Habló suavemente el castaño.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió al chica destrozada.

Utakata no respondió desviando la vista de ella, Hotaru simplemente bajo el rostro.

—Es cierto, ninguno de nosotros está libre del arrepentimiento —Comentó Naruto al ver al castaño en el mismo estado que el resto.

—Pero todos están dispuestos a seguir adelante —Habló el enorme zorro.

Hinata comenzaba a angustiarse ¿Por qué hablaban de esa forma? Como si…

—Naruto —Llamó Sakura tratando de mantener una sonrisa tranquila —Más te vale patearles el trasero a esos malvados o si no yo misma iré y te daré la paliza de tu vida ¿Quedó claro? —Amenazó con su puño en alto pero sin borrar su expresión.

—Lo haré Sakura, no te preocupes —

—Hijo, demuestra de lo que es capaz la unión de un Namikaze y una Uzumaki —Exclamó Kushina en una pose similar a la de Sakura.

—Prometo que pondré ambos apellidos en alto mamá —Aseguró el rubio.

— ¿Namikaze? Es cierto, es tu primer apellido dime chico ¿Conoces a Minato Namikaze? —Cuestionó el Kyuubi sorprendiendo a madre e hijo.

—Es mi padre, ¿Cómo sabes de él? —Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

— ¡Ja! Ahora entiendo por que son tan parecidos —Comentó el zorro con una enorme sonrisa —Fue él quien me envió aquí en primer lugar, solo espero que aun sigua con vida me gustaría darle algo a cambio por todo lo que hizo —

La sorpresa y felicidad de ambos era palpable en sus rostros, Kushina pronto se derrumbó llorando por la noticia de que su esposo aun vivía Naruto se acercó a ella abrazándola feliz siendo correspondido.

—Gracias —Susurró la Namikaze con emoción.

—Nunca entenderé a los humanos —Comentó divertido el kyuubi.

—Encontraré a papá y le daré saludos de tu parte —Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su madre.

—Gracias hijo, cuídense mucho —Murmuró tranquilizándose.

—Esperen ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?, ¿Por qué se despiden como si no volvieran a verse nunca? —interrogó la Hyuga sumamente angustiada.

Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

—El objetivo principal era reunir las piezas para poder despertar un arma y ayudarles en la lucha del planeta bijuu —

—Solo tenemos la fuerza y capacidad para regresar al planeta una vez que nos vallamos, para regresar debemos reposar y recuperar las energías en un plazo que no es muy largo para nosotros pero para un humano es diferente —Continuó el bijuu de las nueve colas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó temerosa de saber la respuesta.

—50 años aproximadamente, para ese tiempo el cuerpo humano ya habrá perdido mucha de su fuerza y vitalidad y el viaje de regreso les será imposible, lo que significa —

—Que no regresaran nunca —Hinata terminó la frase completamente pálida.

—Cada uno de nosotros les advertimos de esto a nuestros compañeros y aun así aceptaron —Expresó el toro-pulpo.

—Naruto-kun —Murmuró liberando algunas lagrimas.

—Gracias por todo Hinata —Sonrió ampliamente — ¿Sabes? Nunca fui un hijo modelo, siempre desobedecí en todo —Comentó colocando sus brazos tras la nuca.

—Eso no es cierto, hiciste todo bien, eres una excelente persona eres —Refutó al Hyuga desesperada.

Intentó ir con él pero Sakura se interpuso, rabiosa casi la empuja pero dos manos se colocaron en cada hombro, al voltear notó que eran las manos de Matsuri y Hotaro igual o más destrozadas que ella, si amas algo déjalo ir.

—No, no lo soy, nunca comía los vegetales, desobedecía a mis maestros, no ponía atención en clases, odiaba bañarme, dormía hasta tarde y lo más importante me enamore de una chica rarita —En ese momento Kushina entendió todo.

Hinata solo bajó el rostro triste de saber que aun estaba enamorado de la chica que le habló.

—Y vaya que es una chica rara, mira que no darse cuenta de lo obvio aun cuando se lo dice de frente y en lugar de eso lo esquiva —Comentó la Uzumaki en un intento de hacerle ver la verdad a la Hyuga.

Hinata observó a la madre de Naruto sin entender a que se refería exactamente.

—Es hora chico —Exclamó el bijuu seriamente.

Naruto asintió caminado en dirección a él.

—Esperen —Habló Nagato llamando la atención de los junchuriky —Tengo un regalo de despedida —Informó señalando al cielo donde tres VF hicieron su aparición.

—Increíble —Musitó el rubio emocionado —Gracias —Agradeció antes de correr hacia su bijuu.

Pronto se cubrieron de un manto naranja y en un destello subieron a sus respectivos vehículos.

—Listos —Exclamó el rubio tomando el frente.

—Vamos a patearlos y convertirnos en heros ¡Yeah! —

Frente a ello se abrió una especie de agujero negro.

—Prepárense para el salto —Advirtió Naruto entrando al agujero seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

En cuanto entraron el agujero se cerró.

Hinata cayó al piso destrozada no solo no pudo decirle nada si no que se había ido y para siempre.

—Hinata —Musitó Sakura colocándose a su lado —Eres una chica afortunada y admito que en muchas ocasiones te tuve envidia y creo que aun la tengo —

—N-no es cierto, no soy afortunada —Debatió triste y molesta ¿Por qué la vida era así con ella?

—Si, si lo eres, tienes dinero, eres lista, agradable, bondadosa, incapaz de lastimar a alguien sin un buen motivo, por un momento tuviste a Sasuke —Se rió de lo tonto que ahora le parecía eso —y sobre todo siempre tuviste el amor y protección de Naruto —Confesó mirando el lugar en donde desaparecieron.

Hinata la veía con los ojos abiertos sin poder decir nada más, ¿El amor de Naruto? Entonces la chica de la que hablaba ¿Era ella?

—Como _kyuubi_ o como Naruto daba igual, siempre estabas presente para él —Continuó como asegurándose de que lo entendiera —Por eso creo que dudó al final al estar tú cerca, tal vez fue un error dejar que ambos se acercaran tanto —

—No, no lo fue —Respondió secamente —No lo fue, por que pude comprender muchas cosas gracias a él, me ayudó a salir del mundo de oscuridad que vivía y sobre todo aprendí del amor verdadero —Sonrió al igual que Sakura, tal vez fue un error o tal vez no, pero no se arrepentía de eso.

— ¿Qué tal va Nagato? —Preguntó el Uchiha a su compañero.

—Dentro de poco estará listo —Respondió el otro con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Perfecto, ¡Escúchenme! —Vociferó captando la atención de los presentes —Señoritas prepárense y alisten todo, dentro de poco partiremos —

— ¿Partir? ¿A dónde? —Cuestionó Sakura confusa.

—Iremos a ayudar a esos cuatro —Respondió con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Es verdad? —Intervino Hinata esperanzada al igual que los demás.

—Así es, dentro de poco el Macross estará listo, así que prepárense, porque el primer viaje será el planeta bijuu —Anunció acercándose a Sakura —Lamento todo lo que mi hermano le hizo pasar, pero me veo en la necesidad de pedirle su ayuda para terminar lo mas pronto posible —Expresó Itachi sujetando la manos de la Haruno que bastante sonrojada aceptó recibiendo la gratitud y un beso en el dorso de su mano de parte del Uchiha.

Hinata sonrió observando la escena, volteó su vista al cielo con la esperanza de partir lo más pronto posible.


	12. Estrella doce

**se hacerca el final... fin del comunicado xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella doce: Preparación.<strong>

Un agujero negro se abría en medio de la nada de el emergen cuatro aviones de combate volando a toda velocidad.

—Esa si fue una sacudida —Comentó el rubio aturdido.

—_Un vehiculo de este tipo no está hecho para un viaje como ese_ —Habló el Kyuubi desde el interior de la nave.

—_Si no fuera por nosotros se habría hecho pedazos a medio trayecto_ —Completó el Hacchibi.

—Bueno, gracias Kyuubi —Agradeció el rubio.

—_Kurama_ —Corrigió el zorro extrañando a Naruto —_Mi nombre es Kurama niño _—Aclaró secamente.

—Gracias Kurama —Exclamó con una sonrisa —Ahora a rescatar a tus amigos —Vociferó decidido.

—Pero aun hay una cosa que no nos dicen, contra ¿Qué? o contra ¿Quién? estamos por luchar —Interrogó el Sabaku no.

—_Astuto como siempre_ —Comentó una divertida voz proveniente del interior de su vehiculo.

—_Supongo que ya es hora ¿No Kurama?_ —Interrogó el ocho colas.

—_De acuerdo, pongan atención_ —Inició seriamente —_Como saben nosotros viajamos para recuperar las reliquias y despertar una poderosa arma nuestra, pero esa no es la única que existe_ —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kurama? —Preguntó Naruto confundido.

—_Hay otra más_ —Intervino hora la babosa —_El Gedo mazo_ —

— ¿Gedo mazo? —Repitió esta vez su jinchuriki.

—_Es un arma que por siglos custodiamos los bijuu, pero un día uno de los nuestros nos traicionó_ —Continuó el buey.

—_Su nombre es Orochimaru y es un Hacchibi, creo que ustedes conocían mejor su especie como Yamata no Orochi_ —Expresó el zorro.

—Yamata no Orochi era una serpiente de ocho cabezas solo debajo del nivel del Kyuubi según la batalla final —Recitó Gaara tranquilamente.

—_Estás bien informado_ —Comentó Kurama —_Para asegurar la protección del arma vigilábamos en grupos turnados cada cierto tiempo, digamos de 5 a 10 años_ —

— ¡¿Y lo dices como si no fueran gran cosa? —Vociferó en tono de reclamo el Namikaze.

—_Para nosotros no humano_ —Contestó la burlona voz del Shukaku.

—_Continuaré _—Informó el Kyuubi sin hacer caso a lo anterior —_Al parecer reunió seguidores de otros planetas sin que nadie se diera cuenta y después cuando fue su turno aprovechó para tomar el arma _—

—Después de eso supongo que la usó en su contra y no tuvieron más opción que ir a la tierra por la segunda arma ¿No es así? —Inquirió audazmente Utakata.

—_Exacto _—Afirmó el zorro —_Nuestros ancestros previeron que en caso de que alguna de las dos armas cayera con algún ser equivocado podríamos usar la otra para detenerlo por eso una estaba en nuestro planeta y la otra la dejaron en la tierra, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar_ —

—Estamos de acuerdo —Concordó Naruto —Pero aun tengo una duda —

— _¿Cuál?_ —Cuestionó el Kyuubi.

— ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre? —

—_No se los detalles de cómo llegó a nuestro planeta_ —Inició tranquilamente —_Solo se que él y su compañero Uchiha Madara llegaron hay y me dio el medio perfecto y la ruta para llegar a su planeta_ —

— ¿Uchiha Madara? Pero ¿Cómo? —Interrogó sorprendido.

—_Yo estuve igual que tú cuando lo mencionaste antes, pero la única explicación es que ese líder de Akatsuki era un impostor_ —Respondió secamente —_Aunque ese Madara no me agrada del todo, es demasiado engreído para ser un humano, pero después de conocer a ese Sasuke supe que era de familia_ —Comentó con un tono divertido.

—Puede que sea así —Dijo secamente el rubio —Pero ese Itachi parecía diferente —

—_Como sea, prepárense estamos llegando_ —Anunció el zorro al visualizar un enorme plante 12 veces mayor que la tierra.

—Es enorme —Murmuró sorprendido el rubio.

—Hemos llegado, al planeta designado y llegaremos rapeando ¡Yeah! —

—Me agradaba más cuando no decía nada —Comentó Utakata con fastidio.

Era un caos total, aun no tenía idea de cómo fue a parar a ese lugar pero de algo estaba segura no descansaría hasta terminar.

— ¿Cómo vamos con la ubicación? —Cuestionó Itachi a Hinata quien monitoreaba la señal de los VF reglados a los jóvenes, si algo tenía la Hyuga de que estar orgullosa era de su estupendo rastreo y ahora estaba más que feliz por eso.

—Parece que ya salieron del salto pero la señal es nítida por la enorme distancia, apenas y puedo ubicarlos —Respondió rápidamente tratando de no perder la señal.

Masculló una maldición frustrada.

—Los perdí —Exclamó derrotada.

—Yo igual —Habló un hombre que parecía mitad planta con tranquilidad, la mitad de su cuerpo era blanca mientras la otra negra.

—Igual yo —Informó la parte negra.

—Somos el mismo cuerpo, obviamente hable por los dos —Aclaró su parte blanca.

—Tal vez tú los perdiste pero yo pude haber continuado entonces sería otra historia —

—Pero no lo es —Contraatacó su otra mitad.

— ¡Basta! —Interrumpió el Uchiha —Este no es momento para sus discusiones, Hinata reúnanse con Anko, Shikamaru, Temari y Kakashi para informar el último lugar donde se perdió la señal y crear un mapa posible para localizarlos, usaremos ese punto como referencia para encontrarlos —

Asintieron rápidamente acatando las ordenes, solo se preguntaba si Sakura estaría por terminar esperaba que si.

—Naruto-kun —Musitó observando su brazalete.

—Estos comandos son complicados —Murmuró al Haruno tecleando a una gran velocidad frente al monitor.

—Contamos contigo para esta parte, no cualquiera puede hacer algo así —Musitó Nagato en las mismas condiciones que ella.

—Gracias, por cierto ¿Crees que esta nave soportará un salto como ese? —Comentó un tanto preocupada, una distancia tan larga no era para tomarla en broma.

—Podrá, confío en Yahiko y Konan y se que podrán lograr crear una nave con una coraza de ese nivel —Respondió con firmeza y tranquilidad.

—Yo también lo espero —Exclamó concentrándose completamente en su trabajo.

—Fue más censillo de lo que pensaba —Comentó Utakata una vez dentro de la atmósfera.

—_Demasiado _—Exclamó el buey.

—_Estoy seguro que Orochimaru ya nos detectó, la pregunta es ¿Por qué no nos ha atacado?_ —Habló Kurama.

—Tal vez no piense que somos un gran riesgo —Expresó Bee sin rimas, una clara muestra de su concentración en el asunto.

—Pues vamos a demostrarle lo contrario —Dijo un emocionado Naruto.

—Espera —Detuvo el Sabaku No —Algo no anda bien, si de verdad tiene aliados porque no nos detuvieron al entrar en esta galaxia de esa forma, opino igual que los bijuu, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto —

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces? —

—Descendamos en un lugar seguro y descasemos un poco para reponer energías, después buscaremos a ese tal Orochimaru —

—Estoy de acuerdo, hace poco acabamos de salir de una dura batalla y no estamos del todo listos para una guerra de este nivel —Concordó el jinchuriki de seis colas.

—Pero —

—_Mocoso _—Interrumpió su bestia —_Tienen razón, para una batalla como la que vendrá necesitarán todas sus fuerzas y ahora no lo están aprovechemos esta oportunidad_ —

—Está bien, descansaremos —Suspiró derrotado, bueno al fin y al cabo tenían razón y no había motivos para precipitarse, después de todo cuando terminaran no regresarían.

Después de aterrizar en un lugar oculto por la maleza descendieron de sus vehículos para poder descansar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes están en su mundo ahora ¿Por qué no salen? —Preguntó confundido el rubio.

—_Tan idiota como siempre_ —Comentó el Kyuubi molestando al Namikaze —_Si salimos nos descubrirán más rápidamente por nuestro tamaño, hasta que todo termine saldremos_ —

Después de un tiempo de descanso y comida cayó la noche.

—Esto es diferente a la tierra pero a la vez muy similar —Comentó Naruto secamente observando el cielo.

—Si pero el tiempo obviamente es diferente, llegamos aquí cuando el sol se ocultaba y de eso ya paso cerca de una hora o tal vez más —Exclamó Gaara en el mismo estado.

—Incuso hay dos lunas —Habló nuevamente y sin quererlo su mente divagó en dos ojos perlas y una cabellera negra azulada —Durmamos un rato, lo necesitaremos —Exclamó en un intento de librarse de sus recuerdos.

El resto asintió a excepción de Gaara que permaneció despierto con su puesto de vigilancia.

—Oigan despierten —Ordenó el de cabellera roja —Parece que nos encontraron —Informó al ver en su monitor algunas naves dirigiéndose a la zona junto con dos objetos no identificados.

—Nos encontraron pero no se las dejaremos fácil, acabaremos con ellos con un movimiento grácil —

— ¿Tan rápido y empiezas con tus rimas? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Dejemos eso para luego —Exclamó Naruto subiendo a su VF —Pero dime Gaara ¿Estarás bien? No has dormido nada —

—Estaré bien, estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco desde que Shukaku está conmigo —Contestó tranquilamente.

—_No me culpes de tu insomnio por tu hembra humano_ —Recriminó el mapache.

—_Se lo que es eso Shukaku_ —Comentó el Kyuubi.

— ¡Cállate zorro! —Gritó sonrojado el rubio.

—_Supongo que la mayoría lo sabemos_ —Exclamó el hasta el momento callado seis colas.

—_Los humanos son bastante melodramáticos y exagerados en muchas cosas_ —

—Mejor cierra el hocico zorro —Masculló Naruto harto.

—Es lo mejor, están cerca, prepárense —Informó Gaara al momento en que todos encendían sus aviones de batalla preparándose para la próxima guerra.


	13. Estrella trece

**el penultimo capi... bueno me voy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella trece: Estrategia.<strong>

Cerca de doce naves sobrevolaban la zona usada por los invasores aparentemente en una misión de rastreo.

—No veo nada y en los radares tampoco —Comentó uno de los pilotos.

— ¿Se habrán equivocado? —Cuestionó otro de ellos

—Tal vez fue en otro lado —Opinó un tercero tratando de encontrar lógica.

—Pero las coordenadas de Kabuto-sama dicen que era en esta zona —Exclamó un cuarto.

—Pero aquí no hay nada —Vociferó otro algo irritado.

— ¿Una falsa alarma? —Inquirió nuevamente el segundo.

—No hay forma de que Kabuto-sama se haya equivocado, busquen bien —Exclamó el cuarto molesto.

—Hora de trabajar —Murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa entre las sombras.

—Son doce, esto no durará mucho —Comentó Utakata en la misma situación.

—Esto es muy extraño, estoy seguro que es una trampa —Opinó Gaara con su calma normal.

—Ocultándonos no ganaremos, a las tres saldremos y los patearemos —Exclamó Bee con sus rimas.

—Alguien que lo calle —Se quejó el jinchuriki de las seis colas.

—Pero si es una trampa estaremos cayendo en ella —Dijo el Sabaku no analizando la situación.

—_Sea como sea, ya estamos dentro de la trampa_ —Expresó Kurama con clama.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso zorro? —Preguntó su poseedor.

—_Puedo sentir actividad en la atmósfera de este planeta y no es normal_ —

—_Yo también puedo sentirlo, hemos caído en su trampa_ —Comentó el bijuu de ocho colas.

Los humanos quedaron expectantes a una explicación.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Exclamó Hinata bastante sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? —Cuestionó Itachi acercándose al monitor de la Hyuga.

—Detecto actividad, es muy cerca de donde perdimos la señal de Naruto-kun y los otros pero esta es diferente y de mayor escala —Explicó tratando de descifrar la causa.

—Yo también la detecto y tengo los resultados —Habló la parte blanca de la planta humana.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó el Uchiha al tiempo de que el rostro de Hinata se tornara pálido y sorprendido.

—La batalla ha comenzado —Respondieron las dos partes de Zetsu al igual que la Hyuga.

—Maldición —Masculló Itachi impotente.

— ¿De qué están hablando? No entiendo —Exclamó el rubio completamente confundido.

_Idiota_ fue un pensamiento en común por parte de la mayoría, la única excepción fue Gaara.

— ¿Por qué razón piensas que entramos tan fácilmente? —Inquirió Utakata.

— ¿Fuimos muy sigilosos? —

El pensamiento se repitió con más fuerza mientras lo veían con una cara de _¿Cómo llegó a ser tan buen piloto?_

—Todo fue una trampa desde el principio —Inició Gaara secamente —Nos permitieron entrar, una vez dentro atacarían, en caso de que intentáramos huir nuevamente por el espacio enviaron naves a la estratosfera así nos interceptarían, un ataque tanto de frente como por detrás, algo simple y caímos por completo —

Todos permanecieron en silencio varios segundos analizando la situación.

—Pues si eso es todo, lo único que nos queda es acabar con todos —Comentó tranquilamente sonriendo el Namikaze.

—_Sabia que dirías eso mocoso_ —Exclamó el zorro también sonriendo.

— ¿Estás loco? —Vociferó Utakata.

—Tiene razón —Interrumpió el poseedor del Shukaku —Ya estamos dentro, solo nos queda pelear —

—No se encuentran por ninguna parte y no hay señales de ellos en el radar —Comentó nuevamente uno de los pilotos.

—Tal vez huyeron de aquí, mejor regresemos para reportarlo —Opinó otro.

—De acuerdo, retirémonos —

—Esperen ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó uno observando como algunas burbujas comenzaban a rodearlos.

—Solo son burbujas —Comentó otro con un tono fastidiado.

En un parpadeo las burbujas estallaron derribando algunos de los pilotos.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Cuestionó uno de los extraterrestres que lograron esquivar las burbujas.

—Una trampa —Afirmó otro cuya nave se encontraba bastante dañada al punto de mantener poca estabilidad —Maldición, apenas puedo mantenerme en el aire —

Una lluvia de disparos inició desde abajo derribando a más aeronaves dejando solo cuatro en el aire.

— ¡Son ellos, avisen a Kabuto-sama! —Antes de poder decir algo más fue atravesado por unas lanzas de arena junto con sus compañeros estallando en el aire.

— ¡Lo logramos! —Celebró Naruto elevándose en el cielo al igual que sus compañeros.

—Esto apenas empieza —Comentó secamente Gaara.

—Que amargado eres —Respondió el rubio con un tono fastidiado.

—El tiene razón, miren —Señaló Utakata a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Nubes? —Interrogó confundido el Namikaze al ver unas manchas negras en el cielo.

—_Recuérdame ¿Por qué te elegí?_ —Exclamó el Kyuubi con sarcasmo.

—Muy gracioso zorro —

—Con la trampa entramos y la guerra comenzamos —Rimó Bee con su estilo.

Poco a poco las manchas negras en el cielo se esclarecían conforme se acercaban.

—Esas son —Susurró sorprendido el de ojos azules.

—Nuestro comité de bienvenida —Comentó el jinchuriki de seis colas con toda calma observando la gran cantidad de naves acercándose.

—Hora de dejar de rapear y comenzar a pelear —

—Hasta que dice algo coherente —Exclamó nuevamente el castaño.

—_Escuchen, la base de Orochimaru está en la misma dirección de esas naves _—Informó Kurama.

—Lo que significa que tendremos que derrotarlos para pasar —Expresó Gaara con toda calma.

—Bueno, para esto hemos venido, acabemos con todos —Exclamó Naruto sonriendo con confianza.

—Adelante —Bee tomó la delantera seguido del rubio y sus compañeros —Tomen esto, ¡bijuudama! —Su VF extendió ocho cañones a su alrededor antes de apuntar al frente comenzando a reunir una esfera negra y dispararla derribando una gran cantidad de naves.

—Increíble, esa era —Murmuró el Namikaze sorprendido.

—Una bijuudama —Completó el de cabellera roja.

—_No nos quedaremos atrás, ¡Vamos matarlos a todos!_ —Exclamó su bijuu con un tono maniático.

—Odio cuando te pones así —Comentó el Sabaku No.

Un cañón apareció en la parte baja de la nave disparando una enorme ráfaga de aire que derribó varios objetivos.

—No se quedaran con toda la diversión —Naruto desplegó una enorme cantidad de armas disparando en todas direcciones derribando varias naves enemigas.

—No lo hacen nada mal —Comentó una voz en la oscuridad observando varios monitores — ¿Qué hacemos Orochimaru-sama? —Cuestionó a quien se encontraba detrás de él.

—Envía a los cuatro del sonido —Ordenó tranquilamente.

—Como ordene —Respondió de forma educada con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

—Tenemos luz verde —Comentó un ser de gran tamaño de cabellera naranja y piel naranja oscura.

—Entonces mueve tu gordo trasero —Exclamó molesta una mujer de cabellera naranja con tres cuernos y piel oscura.

—Dejen sus peleas para después y muévanse —Ordenó un hombre de dos cabezas con un cuerno en cada frente de cabellera blanca.

—Espero que den un buen espectáculo —Finalmente el cuarto integrante de seis brazos con aspecto de araña, pie café, de tres ojos abordó su vehiculo como los otros tres.

— ¿Aun no? —Cuestionó Itachi desesperado al enterarse de la noticia.

Obviamente Hinata y Kushina no estaban en mejor estado al igual las otras dos chicas relacionadas con el asunto.

—Esto no es nada fácil Itachi, calcular y calibrar los datos de un salto tan largo no es censillo, si no lo hacemos bien podríamos terminar antes o después de nuestro destino eso o —Guardo silencio unos segundos —La nave terminaría hecha pedazos —Concluyó para pesar de los presentes.

— ¿Se rinden tan rápido? —Inquirió una sonriente Sakura para sorpresa de muchos —Escuchen, he estado mucho tiempo con Naruto ayudándolo a mejorar y conseguir esas piezas que parecía casi imposible y sin embargo mírenlo ahora, ok, no pueden verlo ahora pero saben a lo que me refiero, el punto es que él nunca se rindió y no fue eso lo que aprendí estando tanto tiempo a su lado —Terminó volviendo a su trabajo con más seriedad.

—Bien dicho, casi podría decir que estás enamorada de él —Comentó Itachi descolocándola totalmente.

Hinata también prestó especial atención al comentario del Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? —Cuestionó indignada y abochornada por la indecorosa afirmación —Naruto me salvó y me enseño a luchar, es como un hermano para mí —Afirmó seriamente.

La Hyuga suspiró aliviada ante esto.

—Además él solo tiene ojos para una chica —Ahora la abochornada era Hinata.

—Bueno basta de charlas y continúen —Ordenó seriamente el Uchiha.

Sakura lo vio con un tic en el ojo y deseos asesinos, él fue quien inició la discusión.

Derribaban nave tras nave pero cada vez parecía que por cada una que caía dos aparecían en su lugar.

—Son como cucarachas —Comentó el rubio frustrado.

—Entonces saquemos el insecticida —Exclamó Utakata con calma pero una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Algo me dice que esto te divierte —Dijo Naruto con algo de fastidio.

—Pensé que sería algo aburrido pero empieza a ponerse interesante —Contestó con simpleza.

—Oigan deben mirar, lo que viene por haya —Señaló Bee.

—Va de mal en peor —Exclamó el castaño refiriéndose a sus rimas.

Obedeciéndolo observaron como cuatro naves se aproximaban mientras el resto se abrían para darles fácil acceso.

—Parece que por fin nos toman enserio —Comentó Gaara con su calma natural.

—_Llegaron, ellos son los cuatro del sonido_ —Informó el Kyuubi.

— ¿Los cuatro del sonido? —

—_Son parte de la elite, cuatro de los mejores guerreros de Orochimaru, mocoso, más vale que no te confíes _—

—No te preocupes zorro, terminaré con ellos rápidamente —

—Acaben con ellos —Ordenó el de dos cabezas y al instante los cuatro se dividieron dirigiéndose a cada uno de los objetivos.

—Así que buscan el uno contra uno —Comentó Utakata.

—Por mi está bien —Exclamó Gaara separándose un poco del resto.

Sus compañeros lo imitaron siendo seguidos de cerca por sus enemigos.

—Son buenos —Exclamó Naruto al no poder librarse de su perseguidor ni sus disparos —Pero no están al nivel de un Akatsuki —En un rápido movimiento ascendió en un ángulo de 90°.

Su perseguidor lo imitó siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Te tengo —El Namikaze apagó su motor dejando a su enemigo pasarlo antes de volver a encenderlo, ahora era él quien lo perseguía.

—No estuvo mal —Alabó su enemigo —Pero nos estás subestimando —Dijo soltando una especie de capsula.

Naruto la esquivó sin problemas.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Cuestionó burlonamente.

—_Mocoso cuidado, detrás de ti_ —Advirtió Kurama al rubio.

La capsula soltada anteriormente se había convertido en otro avión de combate que ahora se encontraba desde la parte trasera apuntando con sus armas y el de la parte delantera giraba su armamento hacia atrás.

—Muere —Dijeron las dos partes de lo que antes era un solo ser de dos cabezas presionando el gatillo dando en el blanco.

—Te lo tenía merecido —Exclamó con arrogancia la parte delantera cuando observó el VF convertirse en humo — ¿Qué demonios? —

—No son los únicos que pueden dividirse —Vociferó desde la parte de arriba el Namikaze — ¡Clones de sombra! —Pequeños aviones salieron del vehiculo disparando a las dos naves derribándolas.

Gaara no tuvo ningún problema con su enemigo descendiendo rápidamente y siendo seguido por el sujeto gordo que apenas pudo ver los movimientos del Sabaku No antes de ser rodeado por arena y aplastado en la misma.

—Vamos ¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? —Inquirió burlonamente la única hembra del grupo evadiendo varias burbujas que estallaban a su alrededor con gran maestría —Es mi turno —Exclamó antes de que una música similar a una flauta sonara.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Cuestionó el castaño al ver sus instrumentos fallar.

— ¡Ahora muere! —Gritó antes de que la nave estallara y ella riera como maniática —Patético —

—Estoy de acuerdo —Concordó Utakata desde la parte trasera.

—Pero ¿Cuándo? —Exclamó sorprendida antes de verse cubierta por una burbuja.

—Deberías aprender a seguir con un radar no con los ojos, de ser así habrías notado que seguiste un reflejo en una burbuja —Explicó secamente —Pero supongo que no podrás tener esa oportunidad —Terminó antes de que la burbuja estallara cayendo solo chatarra en llamas.

— ¿Qué sucede? Vamos ¡Quiero divertirme! —Vociferó la araña alíen siguiendo a Bee disparando con cuatro armas a la vez las cuales destruían todo a su paso.

—Tú te has buscado, idiota, estúpido —Rapeó antes de liberar una cortina de humo negro.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Preguntó al verse en las sombras —No creas que me detendrás con algo tan simple —Exclamó molesto.

—Esto se acabo, se termino —Rimó antes de atraparlo con varios brazos parecidos a tentáculos apresándolo con fuerza.

—Es inútil, tengo la coraza más dura de los cuatro —Expresó orgulloso.

—Desaparece —Dijo secamente el rapero antes de embestirlo como un toro con su VF partiéndolo en dos.

—Vaya, esto si es inesperado —Comentó el tipo de lentes observando los monitores.

—Interesante —Murmuró su acompañante —Kabuto, libéralos y diles que no tienen porque contenerse está vez —Ordenó tranquilamente.

— ¿Está seguro Orochimaru-sama? —Preguntó con clama el otro.

—Será interesante ver que hacen para enfrentarlos —Comentó secamente.

—Como ordene —Respondió ajustándose las gafas sin quitar su sádica sonrisa.


	14. Estrella catorce

**El tan esperado final (?)... ok no tanto... bien, al final tengo un dato extra que dar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella catorce: Jinchuriki star force.<strong>

Explosiones, disparos y el rugir de los motores era lo único que podía escucharse dentro del campo de batalla.

—Parecen no tener fin —Comentó Naruto disparando varios misiles derribando más enemigos —Me quedo sin municiones —

—En ese caso tendremos que comenzar a usar el chacra —Opinó Utakata tranquilamente atrapando ocho naves en sus burbujas antes de hacerlas estallar.

Dos naves extrañas ingresaron disparándole al jinchuriki de ocho colas que las esquivaba difícilmente.

— ¡Bee! —Gritó Naruto disparando en su ayuda siendo esquivado por uno de color naranja oscuro y el otro blanco recibiendo los disparos sin ningún tipo de daño —Es imposible —Exclamó al verse si daño.

—Naruto detrás de ti —Advirtió Gaara usando su arena para bloquear el impacto de un disparo por parte de la nave naranja.

—Parece que no son como el resto —Comentó el castaño del grupo.

—Habrá que ponerse serios con estos extraños guerreros —

—Enserio déjalo ya —Masculló el del seis colas nuevamente molesto por el rap de su compañero.

—Bee, Utakata pueden hacerse cargo del naranja, Gaara y yo nos encargaremos del blanco —Exclamó Naruto seriamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres el jefe? —Inquirió nuevamente el castaño.

—Eso no importa ahora ustedes están más cerca de su objetivo me parece lógico —Interrumpió el de cabellos rojos colocándose al lado del rubio.

— ¡Esperen! —Interrumpió una nueva voz proveniente de un VF color amarillo, junto a el otro de color oscuro.

—Esa voz —Susurró el rubio — ¡Papá! —Vociferó feliz.

— ¿Naruto? —Inquirió la otra voz — ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No me digas qué? —

—_Así es Minato, él es mi contenedor_ —Interrumpió Kurama —_Parece que el hijo resulto ser igual al padre_ —

—Creo que es más parecido a su madre pero me alegra que estés bien —Comentó Minato conciente de que si estaba ahí Kushina se había quedado sola en la tierra, le hubiera gustado que Naruto no fuera el elegido pero ya no podía hacer nada —Ustedes encárguense de terminar con Orochimaru, nosotros nos haremos cargo aquí, ¿No es cierto Madara? —

¿Madara?, ¿Entonces el otro piloto era el verdadero Uchiha Madara?

Solo pudo escucharse un monosílabo como respuesta por el otro piloto, si, era algo típico de los Uchiha.

En un segundo Minato aceleró disparando al mismo tiempo derribando varios aviones de combate en un parpadeo, Madara de igual forma lanzó una extraña esfera que atrajo a los aviones colisionando unos contra otros destruyendo una gran parte.

—Increíble —Murmuró Naruto impresionado.

—Ahora vayan —Animó el mayor de los Namikaze derribando más naves.

—Vamos —Exclamó secamente Gaara dirigiéndose al punto donde se suponía estaba el enemigo a vencer.

El resto lo siguieron de cerca esquivando los disparos enemigos.

—Naruto cuidado, detrás de ti —Advirtió Utakata al notar la nave blanca aproximarse al rubio siendo interceptado por Minato.

—No dejare que ataques a mi hijo —Habló Minato seriamente.

— ¡Papá! —

— ¡Continúen! —Tensando su mandíbula continuó con la orden.

—Tú eres mió —Exclamó Madara colocándose detrás del avión naranja.

Rápidamente la persecución entre ambas naves inició, al igual que la batalla entre el Namikaze y el otro sujeto.

—Parece ser que tenemos nuevas interrupciones —Comentó el de lentes observando los acontecimientos.

—Juugo y Kimimaro no fueron capases de pararlos —Exclamó el otro sujeto.

— ¿Qué hacemos Orochimaru-sama? —Cuestionó el primero.

—Si lo quieren es encontrar el arma, les daremos lo que quieren —Contestó secamente relamiéndose los labios.

El otro sujeto sonrió acomodando sus anteojos.

—_Estamos cerca_ —Informó Kurama acercándose a una enorme montaña.

— ¡Deténganse! —Vociferó Gaara justo antes de que la montaña se derrumbara y una enorme estatua humanoide con varios ojos, grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos de gran tamaño emergiera, sobre ella se encontraba un hombre de piel blanca, ojos reptilescos y cabellera negra, a su lado un joven de cabellera blanca y anteojos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó Naruto al ver la estatua.

—_Eso es el Gedo mazo_ —Habló el zorro —_Y quien está arriba es Orochimaru junto a su perro faldero Kabuto, ambos de la misma especie_ —

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No piensan atacar? —Provocó el de piel pálida.

—Maldito —Masculló Naruto irritado lanzándose al ataque.

— ¡Espera Naruto! —Gritó el Sabaku No tratando de detenerlo inútilmente.

Orochimaru sonrió antes de abrir su boca y liberar una serpiente que a su vez abrió su hocico sacando una espada que difícilmente el rubio pudo evadir, para su mala suerte el brazo de la estatua estaba justo frente a él sin posibilidades de escape.

Bee logró sujetarlo con sus tentáculos antes que la estatua poniéndolo a salvo.

— ¡Mocoso idiota! ¿Quieres arruinar todo? —Regañó el zorro molesto.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo siento —Murmuró más clamado.

—No tenemos otra opción, ya que el Gedo Mazo está activado nosotros también debemos activarla —Opinó el de cabellos rojos con toda calma.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Concordó Utakata.

Naruto y Bee asintieron colocando cada uno las respectivas reliquias con las gargantillas en sus VF.

— ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Vociferaron al mismo tiempo antes de que un gran manto de energía los cubriera a los cuatro tomando poco a poco la forma de una gran bestia en cuatro patas, de diez colas y un solo ojo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Naruto flotando en un lugar completamente oscuro al igual que sus compañeros.

—Puede ser el interior del Juubi —Concluyó Utakata sin perder la calma.

—Es lo mas seguro —Apoyó Gaara de igual forma.

—Oigan, vean esto —Llamó Bee sin rapear para sorpresa de todos, en especial por su seriedad señalando un punto en especifico, al parecer el único lugar iluminado.

Al poner la atención necesaria notaron que era el exterior a través de una especie de ventana donde podían ver a la estatua y Orochimaru junto al otro sujeto.

—Interesante —Murmuró sin temor alguno en su voz —El Juubi, las dos armas se encuentran —Completó con un extraño tono emocionado.

— ¿Qué hacemos Orochimaru-sama? —Cuestionó Kabuto secamente.

—Pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones —Informó juntando sus manos, segundos después unas extrañas serpientes salieron de la boca de la estatua comiéndoselos a ambos siendo absorbidos por la estatua.

— ¿Qué demonios está pensando? —Cuestionó Naruto asombrado de tal espectáculo que bien podría parecer un suicidio.

—_Se dejó absorber para incrementar la fuerza del Gedo Mazo y poder controlarlo desde el interior_ —Explicó una voz múltiple proveniente de la nada.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Naruto con la guardia en alto.

—Tranquilízate Naruto, creo que solo es —Inició el Sabaku No.

—El Juubi —Completó el castaño de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

— ¿Dónde están Kurama y los otros bijuu? —Interrogó a la extraña voz.

—_El poder de los nueve bijuu conforman al Juubi, en otras palabras yo soy Kurama y los otros ocho bijuu_ —Informó secamente el diez colas —_Los nueve somos uno ahora gracias a ustedes, descansen y déjenme el resto a mí _—

En el exterior la enorme bestia por fin se movió colocándose en pose defensiva lanzando un enorme rugido.

—Eso fue —Murmuró Minato sorprendido después de haber derribado a su oponente.

—El Juubi —De igual forma Madara había terminado con el suyo antes de salir en la misma dirección donde veía a la gran bestia —Eres mió —Exclamó acelerando su velocidad.

— ¡Espera Madara! —Gritó el Namikaze siguiendo a su compañero.

Desde que encontraron las coordenadas y las extrañas leyendas de ese planeta y las del propio el Uchiha estaba obsesionado solo por una cosa, poseer al Juubi y controlarlo para su propio beneficio, eso fue lo que los metió en ese lió para empezar al viajar a ese planeta sin revisar con calma los cálculos y ahora estaban atrapados en ese planeta pero él parecía no rendirse con esa enorme bestia.

— ¡Juubi! —Vociferó Madara dirigiéndose al bijuu con toda la intención de controlarlo.

El Juubi simplemente agitó una de sus colas creando una potente ráfaga de viento dejando la nave de Madara fuera de control terminando por estrellarse entre la enorme maleza.

—Madara —Susurró Minato con pesar al no haber podido detener su final.

Un nuevo rugido y la pelea entre las enormes criaturas comenzó con una fuerte embestida, ninguna de los dos parecía ceder espacio hasta que el Juubi uso sus colas enrollándolas en los pies de la estatua para sacarlo de balance y arrojarlo al aire azotándolo en el piso generando un fuerte temblor.

—Increíble —Exclamó minato al ver la monstruosa batalla.

Sin perder tiempo el Juubi se lanzó al ataque siendo sorprendido por las cadenas de la estatua en sus patas derribándolo, rápidamente el Gedo mazo se incorporó tomando a la bestia por sus colas para azotarlo contra los restos de la montaña continuando después por los árboles.

Girando su cuerpo logró sujetarse con sus garras parando por completo antes de enrollar nuevamente sus colas pero alrededor del cuerpo de su contrincante y embestirlo con fuerza.

Abrió su hocico preparando la técnica definitiva bijuu justo frente a la estatua, cuando parecía terminar fue atado por unas enormes serpientes azules por todo su cuerpo provenientes de la boca de la estatua obligándolo a parar su ataque, lentamente estaba perdiendo fuerza.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Cuestionó Naruto al ver los raros cambios de color en su entorno.

—Esas serpientes deben estar robando el chacra del Juubi —Dedujo hábilmente Gaara.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó el rubio nuevamente.

—No podemos hacer nada, estamos aquí adentro —Respondió con serenidad pero realmente se sentía impotente al igual que todos.

Naruto maldijo en voz baja.

Minato al ser conciente de la situación trató de ayudar disparando a la estatua pero sus misiles no parecían tener efecto alguno en el enorme ser.

—Es inútil, ¿De qué está hecho esa cosa? —

La energía del Juubi estaba casi en su límite sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Una explosión que levantó varios escombros y una gran nube de polvo impidió la vista durante unos eternos minutos.

—Lamentamos la tardanza —Habló Itachi desde un transmisor.

Algo se movió dentro de la nube de polvo, segundos después un enorme robot salía con el Juubi en sus brazos.

—Este es el Macross Frontier y estamos listos para la pelea —Exclamó dejando la bestia en el piso.

Un enorme robot negro con un gigantesco cañón listo para la batalla se colocó al lado de la bestia.

—Justo a tiempo —Suspiró Minato más tranquilo por los refuerzos.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata buscando al rubio.

— ¿Y Gaara-kun? —Inquirió la castaña igualmente buscando al chico de ojos aguamarina.

Del mismo modo la mayoría de los tripulantes buscaban a quienes más deseaban ver sin tener éxito.

Itachi simplemente observó la bestia en silencio.

—Dejemos eso por ahora —Ordenó con seriedad —Tenemos un asunto más importante frente a nosotros —

De entre el polvo se pudo observar como una figura humanoide se ponía en pie.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —Cuestionó Sakura sorprendida.

—El Gedo Mazo —Respondió Minato colocándose entre la bestia y la maquina —Lo que debemos detener a toda costa —Concluyó seriamente.

— ¿Minato? —Inquirió Kushina emocionada al reconocer su voz —Gracias a dios —Exclamó rompiendo en llanto.

— ¿Kushina? —Igualmente Minato la reconoció al instante ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — ¿Qué haces a-? —Se dio un golpe mental, esa era una pregunta estúpida.

Hinata estaba sorprendida y feliz, por la pequeña conversación ese debía ser el padre de Naruto, también estaba vivo y se alegraba por el rubio pero ¿Dónde estaba él?

—Minato ¿Dónde esta Naruto?, ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebe? —Casi gritó la mujer preocupada por su hijo.

—Esta dentro del Juubi junto con los otros —Respondió secamente.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Estaban dentro de esa cosa? Entonces…

—Descuiden —Habló el Juubi por primera vez —En cuanto terminemos ellos volverán y yo me separare otra vez —Exclamó para alivio de todos.

—Ya lo escucharon —Vociferó Itachi llamando la atención de todos —Por ahora solo queda encargarnos de esa cosa —

—Tengo una idea —Dijo Minato seriamente —Llamaré su atención un momento y cuando lo haga disparen —

— ¿Estás loco?, ¡Minato! —

— ¡Kushina! —Interrumpió bruscamente —Confía en mi —Exclamó con calma.

—Si me llegas a dejar viuda iré por ti a donde quiera que estés para traerte de vuelta y matarte yo misma ¿Entendiste? —Expresó lo más tranquila que pudo.

—No te preocupes, volveré sano y salvo, lo prometo —Respondió antes de salir en dirección a la estatua liberando todas sus municiones al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No tendremos una segunda oportunidad, preparen el cañón Macross! —Ordenó el Uchiha y al momento todos se movilizaron apuntando y cargando el enorme cañón en el brazo del robot.

De igual forma el Juubi preparaba su bijuudama con sus reservas de chacra.

— ¡Fuego! —Sentenció Itachi lanzando sus ataques simultáneos.

—Espero que esto funcione o soy hombre muerto —Murmuró tomando un brazalete de plata con un raro símbolo.

El VF de Minato terminó estrellándose contra la estatua segundos antes de impactar ambos ataques ante la mirada llena pánico de sus familiares y amigos.

—Minato —Exhaló Kushina temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Me llamaste cariño? —Inquirió el Namikaze a espaldas de su esposa.

— ¡Minato! —Gritó lanzándose a sus brazos —P-pero ¿Cómo? —

—Este brazalete que he diseñado todo este tiempo como un medio de transporte de tiempo-espacio —Contestó mostrando el brazalete plateado.

—Ya entiendo —Murmuró Itachi con calma.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Exclamó Sakura con miedo.

Todos centraron su atención a la estatua que aun estaba en pie con fisuras pero prácticamente intacta.

—No puede ser, le dimos con todo —

¿Acaso esa cosa era indestructible?

—Tranquilícense —Habló con calma la bestia —Es hora de que las dos armas volvamos a nuestro descanso —Comentó secamente mientras se desvanecía.

Viraron su vista a la estatua la cual se desintegraba pedazo a pedazo antes de emitir una especie de grito desgarrador y estallar, ante la mirada atónita de los humanos las grandes bestias conocidas como bijuu comenzaban a aparecer por todos lados con los restos de pequeñas luces esparcidas de la explosión de esa estatua.

—Gracias —Dijo como acto final la bestia de diez colas antes de desaparecer dejando las naves y los bijuu en su lugar.

_**Varios años después…**_

— ¡Niños, prepárense que ya nos vamos a casa de sus abuelos! —Gritó una mujer desde el patio de una modesta casa de madera de dos pisos en medio de un claro rodeado de un enorme bosque de donde salieron un par de niños.

El primero un chico de cabellera rojiza de un extraño color de ojos plateados con tonos azules con aparentes diez años y la otra una niña de unos seis años de larga cabellera negro rojiza en una coleta de ojos totalmente perlas.

—Ya estamos aquí —Exclamó el niño con una gran sonrisa.

—Perdón, pero nos entretuvimos jugando con los cachorros de Kurama-sama —Se excusó la niña a diferencia del chico.

—Descuiden, vayan arriba y prepárense —Dijo la mujer maternalmente.

Ambos niños asintieron antes de subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—Son buenos niños —Comentó un hombre rubio de marcas en sus mejillas y ojos azules apareciendo de la nada.

—Naruto —Se sobresaltó la mujer —Me asustaste —Comentó tras recuperarse.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Inquirió la mujer de ojos perlas señalando una hoja de papel en las manos del hombre.

—No lo entendí muy bien, pero creo que algo así como una lista de deseos —Respondió Naruto algo confundido.

— ¿Lista de deseos? —Repitió también algo confusa.

—No se porque me deje convencer de Itachi de hacerla —Comentó suspirando.

—Déjame ver —Pidió ella arrebatándole el papel.

—No, Hinata espera —Rogó él tratando de quitarle la hoja de papel mientras la mujer sacaba un lápiz escribiendo algo.

Momentos después lo dobló formando un avión de papel lanzándolo al aire.

Naruto observó el avión y luego a la mujer que lo hizo sonriendo de medio lado.

—Tramposa —Comentó tomándola entre sus brazos antes de besarla.

El avió siguió su curso pero en una de sus alas se podía leer claramente la frase "Deseo estar siempre al lado de mi esposo y mi familia".

Desde una vista más elevada se podía apreciar un enorme bosque y aun más alejada un gran planeta habitado por enorme bestias conviviendo pacíficamente.

_**Fin.**_

_Dato extra: Naruto, Gaara, Utakata y Bee decidieron vivir en el planeta bijuu con sus familias pero el problema de la distancia nunca más existió._

_Orochimaru y Kabuto desparecieron junto con el Gedo Mazo._

* * *

><p><strong>bien... despues de que lo termine en el foro donde lo subi la primera vez me estubieron pidiendo un aplazamiento del epilogo por lo que lo pondre despues de este, sera entre el final de la batalla y donde empieza el epilogo, solo para aclarar...<strong>


	15. Estrella especial

**antes que nada recuerdo que este especial esta despues de la batalla final...**

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella especial: recuento de daños<strong>

Una increíble cantidad de colosales bestias rodeaban la nave Macross y sus tripulantes al igual que las pequeñas aeronaves VF de los jinchuriki.

—Es increíble —Murmuró maravillado el rubio al igual que el resto.

—Les explicaré lo que ha pasado —Vociferó fuertemente Kurama a sus compañeros.

—No hace falta —Respondió una especie de gorila color rojo de cuatro colas.

—Lo vimos todo desde el interior del Gedo mazo —Completó un gato gigante de dos colas.

—Que los humanos pisaran este planeta es considerado un crimen según nuestras leyes mas antiguas eso amerita ser encerrado —Exclamó otro Kyuubi de un aspecto más viejo que Kurama.

—Oiga ¿Qué demonios le? —De inmediato Naruto fue callado por sus compañeros humanos.

—Pero nos han salvado y al resto de los planetas de esta galaxia, por lo tanto no hay ningún problema —Proclamó el kyuubi.

Rugidos parecidos a gritos de celebración se escucharon por todo el lugar por parte de las bestias con cola.

—Además es una ley muy vieja para estos tiempos —Completó con una sonrisa burlona.

Poco después tanto humanos como bijuu estaban charlando y planteando una celebración por la victoria, todos a excepción de dos.

—De verdad que es grande, este planeta —Comentó Naruto desde lo que en perspectiva humana es un acantilado.

—Somos una especie mucho mayor, ¿Qué esperabas? —Exclamó Kurama a su lado, con su estatura Naruto apenas y estaba a la altura exacta de su cabeza.

—Dime Kurama —El zorro le prestó atención a la actitud seria de su acompañante — ¿Puedo quedarme a vivir aquí? —Cuestionó viendo a la nada.

El kyuubi lo observó sin contestar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el rubio al verlo tan callado.

—Creí que tú no retrocedías ante nada —Comentó Kurama después de unos segundos — ¿Ya no quieres volver con tu familia? —

—No es eso —Respondió secamente —Quiero estar con ellos, pero eso sería retroceder a mi palabra —

—Tu objetivo era convertirte en un gran piloto y estar con la chica que te gusta —Habló el zorro nuevamente — ¿Ya no lo deseas? —

— ¿En qué parte de la historia te quedaste Kurama? —Cuestionó el Namikaze —Eso fue antes de que decidiera ayudarte con esto, gracias a eso llegué hasta este lugar, si regreso a la tierra y finjo que nada pasó, eso sería retroceder a mi palabra —Nuevamente su mirada se enfocaba en un punto fijo en la nada pero su expresión era firme y decidida.

Kurama rió con sorna.

—Has lo que quieras mocoso —

—No parece mala idea —Comentó una voz a espaldas de ambos.

—Gaara, chicos —Murmuró sorprendido Naruto viendo a sus compañeros de guerra con sus parejas, excepto Bee que estaba con su equipo completo.

—Este es un bello planeta para empezar de nuevo —Continuó el de cabellera roja observando el paisaje con la castaña firmemente sujeta a su mano.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Concordó la chica.

—Debo admitir que en esta ocasión tuviste una buena idea, este lugar es muy pacifico —Habló Utakata en el mismo estado que Gaara solo que la chica rubia parecía más melosa.

—Y a todos en este lugar, los haré rapear y mi música disfrutar —Cantó Bee moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

— ¡Eso nunca! —Acusaron tanto humanos como bijuu.

—Entonces estás decidido —Comentó una voz al lado del rubio asustándolo y casi provocando que cayera por el acantilado.

— ¡No aparezcas de es manera! —Regañó a su progenitor por casi matarlo de dos formas distintas —Y ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? —

—Estamos aquí desde que empezaron a planear su nueva vida —Contestó con calma.

— ¿Estamos? —Repitió confuso.

Minato señaló la parte detrás de él donde estaba su madre, Sakura y Hinata, la ultima un poco decaída.

—Ustedes —

—Siempre tomas las decisiones a la ligera —Regañó Sakura —Bueno que se le va a hacer, así eres tú —Comentó sonriendo.

—Siempre supe que este día llegaría —Comenzó su madre —Solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti —

—Mama —

—Y más te vale no dejar este lugar como dejas tu habitación jovencito —Amenazó Kushina señalándolo.

—Ya entendí —Contestó asustado.

La única que faltaba era Hinata que mantenía su vista en el piso, de ella le dolería más la despedida.

—Hinata —

—Naruto-kun —Otra vez lo interrumpieron, ¿Qué se habían confabulado para eso? — ¡Me gustas! —Prácticamente gritó completamente roja repitiéndolo otras pocas veces hasta que poco a poco fue bajando el volumen y el rostro.

—Hinata, yo —Más feliz no podía estar y justo ahora que lo dejaban las palabras no salían.

—Por eso —Volvió a hablar la Hyuga —Déjame estar a tu lado —Pidió sin elevar el rostro.

Unas manos se colocaron a cada lado en sus hombros volteando a ver a Sakura y Kushina a cada lado sonriendo, animándola.

—Solo, solo quiero estar contigo, caminar a tu lado, no me importa lo demás, por favor, déjame estar junto a ti —Pidió sin atreverse a levantar la vista, Sakura le dijo que ella era la chica de la que hablaba Naruto, pero no tenía la seguridad de que así fuera, por eso se conformaría con solo tenerlo cerca y tal vez algún día poder ser algo más.

— ¿Te parece —Comenzó el rubio con calma —Si construimos nuestra casa en este lugar? —Terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

Hinata levantó la vista sorprendida antes de asentir y llorar de felicidad entre los brazos del Jjinchuriki que logró sacarla de la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>trate de que todo saliera lo mas cuerdo posible pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer... ahora si hasta el proximo y los invito a leer mis otros fics...<strong>

**por el momento intentare concentrarme en D. Gray man y Fairy tail que los tengo muy abandonados asi que...**

**sayo!**


End file.
